SasuSaku Enduring Love
by Marquise de Nile
Summary: [A collection of SasuSaku drabbles and oneshots.] 14. Into the Jungle. For SS Month day 1.
1. Just a Teammate

prompt: SasuSaku month day 2 - Something More

Rated K+

 **.**

 **Just a Teammate**

 **.**

After a long day working at the hospital, Sakura welcomed the end of her shift with relief. She longed to get home and rest up as her chakra was low from the extensive healing she had performed that day. The war may have been permanently over, but people never stopped getting hurt. Medic nin's job was never done.

"Sakura-san, you're leaving?" a friendly co-worker at the reception desk called to her. A sly look appeared on the woman's face and Sakura knew that this meant nothing good for her. "With that handsome man again?"

"My shift is over, so yes, I'm going home now," Sakura replied, ignoring the second question.

"Just so you know, he's waiting for you outside. Is he your boyfriend?" The receptionist wasn't deterred in her line of questioning. She had a reputation of a huge gossip and Sakura realized that Sasuke coming to pick her up after work everyday for a week straight must have become a hot topic of discussion among the staff. She'd been so wrapped up in her work on the children's clinic and other personal matters that she didn't even notice.

"You mean Sasuke-kun? He's just a teammate. He's just got back from a long-term mission so he wants to catch up with everyone in the village before he has to leave again," she explained, keeping her tone even and unconcerned.

"A teammate?" The woman's expression fell in disappointment. "That's too bad. You should find yourself a fine man. We all know how strong you are, but everyone needs someone to lean on from time to time."

The advice was touching, but not needed. Sakura gave a polite smile to the motherly woman. "I'll try. It was nice talking to you, but I really must be going."

"Of course! Have a nice weekend!" the receptionist said.

Sakura sighed and rubbed at her temples as she exited the hospital. How many times did she have to call Sasuke her teammate? No matter how true it was, explaining to other people that he was only that and nothing else felt like stabbing herself in the heart. She cared for all her teammates, but he'd always had a special place in her heart.

She remembered that time her own mother asked her...

" _Sakura, when are you going to get yourself a boyfriend?"_

" _Mom, I'm too busy for this."_

 _Mebuki quirked an eyebrow at her._

" _Too busy for love? Sakura, with this attitude you'll become a spinster! You need to snag a good man before all of them are taken!"_

" _Mom, seriously..."_

" _What about that Uchiha boy? He's been around a lot lately. When you were younger you couldn't stop talking about him. It was so cute!"_

 _Sakura fought off a blush of embarrassment. Did her mom really have to bring that up?_

" _Sasuke-kun is just a teammate. And I thought you didn't like him?"_

" _I didn't, but if Hokage-sama accepted him back, why shouldn't I? So, he's only a teammate? Your father and I were teammates too and then well..." her mom said with a grin as she reminisced._

" _Mom..." Sakura groaned. "Just drop it, please."_

Sakura had to admit that ever since Sasuke returned to the village from his journey of redemption they had become closer. People were bound to notice as she was a well-known kunoichi and Naruto's teammate. However, Sakura felt that her relationship with Sasuke escaped labels and she didn't want to presume anything. She was overjoyed that he wanted to spend time together, but... he'd never said that it meant anything. He was meeting up with Naruto too, so how was she to know if what she had with him was any different than that?

Sakura cut off that train of thought, because she spotted him leaning against the outer wall of the hospital. He looked cool and mysterious, longer hair hiding his Rinnegan from view. Sakura smiled and headed to join him when someone blocked her path.

"Sakura-san!" the young man said, bowing before her. He thrust a bunch of flowers towards her like he was trying to stab her with them. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I really admire you and can you please go out with me?"

Seriously, another one of those? Sakura thought they finally learned to give it a rest after all the rejections she'd dealt over the years. Guess this one was uninformed. She really hated to do it, but she had to let him down gently.

"Thank you for the flowers, but I'm not interested. Sorry," she said. She didn't take his offering.

The young man looked at her desperately. "Please, just give me a chance? One date? We could grab a dinner at that new restaurant on the main street," he suggested.

Sakura gritted her teeth. Didn't he hear her? No means no and if he was going to persist after a second warning, there wouldn't be a third one.

"Sakura, what's taking you so long?" a familiar voice spoke and she felt a wave of relief. Sasuke came just in time for a rescue.

"It's nothing, sorry for making you wait," she replied, trying to pass by her admirer who sized up Sasuke with open hostility.

"Is this your boyfriend?" the man asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "That is none of your business. And he's just a teammate."

"Then-"

"I'm not interested. Please leave. I won't ask again," she said forcefully, clenching her fist in a threatening manner.

The man must have gotten the memo at last, because he scrammed with a muttered apology, leaving Sakura alone with Sasuke.

"Sorry for that. We can go now," she told him. He nodded and started walking. Sakura easily fell into step with him.

"Does this happen often to you?" Sasuke asked, startling her.

"You mean guys asking me out? No, it's quite rare now," she replied.

"Now?" Sasuke shot her an inquisitive look.

"Well, after you left on your journey, there were a lot more of those guys and some were really persistent! I had to punch a few just so they would leave me alone," she said with a huff. "I guess now I understand how you felt about your fangirls."

"I never punched any of them," Sasuke pointed out in a teasing tone.

"Ah, well, but I always had a good reason to punch those guys" Sakura explained and chuckled in a good humour. "I think none of your fangirls ever managed to cop a feel."

Sasuke grunted, which wasn't really any sort of answer, and their conversation dwindled before she changed the topic to her hectic day at the hospital.

Their walk to her place proceeded as usual, however Sasuke seemed quieter and more closed off. Maybe it sounded not out of ordinary for him, because he was a reserved person, but Sakura could tell something was bothering him by the slight crinkle around his brow and the subtle downturn of his lips.

When they reached her apartment, she invited him inside for tea, just as usual. They sat together on her couch, but even the domestic setting, hot tea and delicious snacks didn't improve Sasuke's mood. Sakura decided to be direct.

"Sasuke-kun, is there something wrong?"

"Why would you think so?" he deflected, but she wasn't having any of that.

"I can tell you're upset. Did I do something?" she asked, looking him straight in the eyes.

He closed his own, breaking the contact. "No," he said at length, like he was picking words carefully, "I was only thinking about something you said."

She was stumped. What did he have in mind? She'd said many things to him just this day...

"You told that guy that I am just a teammate," Sasuke explained.

Sakura frowned, trying to figure out what was so upsetting about this to him.

"Was I wrong? Even if we don't go on missions together anymore, I will always think of you as my teammate," she reasoned. "That will never change."

"Maybe it should," he muttered, looking away from her.

Was that self-loathing she heard? Was he still beating himself up over the past? Impulsively, she grabbed his hand and held it in her lap between her two palms. Sasuke finally turned to her, surprised at her suddenness.

"Sasuke-kun, we're already over this. The past is the past and I forgave you a long time ago. You are a changed man, a good man. And you _are_ my precious teammate," she told him fervently.

"... That's not what I meant."

This time it was her turn to be surprised. She cocked her head at him quizzically.

Sasuke laced his fingers with hers and pulled her closer until their knees and thighs were touching.

"Am I really just a teammate to you, Sakura? The same as Naruto?" he asked, piercing her with his discerning stare. "Would a teammate do this?" He showed her their entwined hands. She shook her head mutely. "Or this?" He pulled her again, meeting no resistance, and she tumbled onto him.

"Sasuke-kun," she said in a daze as she peered up at him, but he wasn't finished.

He leaned down to her and she fell silent. He was able to mesmerize her even without activating his Sharingan. Then his gaze shifted down her face and he eyed her pink lips intently before looking up again.

"Would 'just a teammate' do this?" he asked hotly and took her first kiss.

It wasn't a friendly, chaste peck and it definitely was nothing like the CPR she'd given Naruto during the war. This kiss was like an all-consuming inferno. It was made of pure want, a want she found herself easily matching with her own deep longing. After all, she'd been feeling this way for Sasuke all these years.

The pressing need for air made them separate. Sakura opened her eyes and licked her swollen lips, drawing in ragged breaths. Sasuke brushed her pink tresses behind her ear with a shaky hand. He also struggled to regain his composure.

"Do you understand now?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said with an emerging soft smile, which he returned.

She understood his meaning perfectly now. Sasuke wasn't just a teammate or a friend nor did he want to be one. He was... something more, out of his own volition, and it filled her with an insurmountable happiness.

She'd waited long enough.

.

.

AN: Happy SasuSaku Month! I decided I'll fill a few prompts and let this new SasuSaku anthology grow. Ratings will stay in the K-T range.

I hope you liked the story! Reviews are appreciated.


	2. The Private Audience

SSM day 13 prompt: In Another World

Rated K+

 **.**

 **The Private Audience**

 **.**

"No!"

After the violent exclamation, the Hokage's office became as silent as a grave. The slender figure who spat out the word so categorically pinched her brow.

"I am not going to bow down to the Uchiha clan's every whim. I am the Hokage and my word is final. Uchiha Kazuto is going on the probation. Six months of community service will teach him humility."

The young chunin in question caused a diplomatic incident with the visiting son of the Sea Country's feudal lord. The Hokage and her advisers managed to contain the damage from the incident and secured the continued income of missions from the Sea, but Kazuto still cost Konoha a blow to their reputation as gracious hosts. The punishment was necessary for both retaining the discipline in the ranks and for the appearance's sake.

"The Uchiha won't be pleased," Neji cautioned. The clan's proposition was to keep the boy under house arrest, which was way too lenient. He'd have probably spent the time in the Uchiha private training grounds.

"I know," the Hokage replied with a tired sigh.

"What a drag," Shikamaru said. "You're the one who's going to tell this to the Uchiha."

"Don't worry about it. I can deal with him." The Hokage turned to look out of the window pensively. The russet glow of the sunset bathed her profile, softening the edges. "I want to be alone now."

"Will you really be okay, Sakura?" Tenten asked. "Is he still-"

"I'll be fine. You can go." Sakura gave them a reassuring smile and waved them off.

Her closest advisers filed out of the office, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Even though she wasn't wearing the Hokage hat, she acutely felt its weight. It was the responsibility not only to protect her people, but also to treat them fairly and that included no special treatment. Not even for the Uchiha clan.

The Uchiha along with the Senju had been the village founders and currently they still held a lot of sway in the village. Their fighting prowess and political power made them the most influential clan in Konoha. To prevent one clan's domination over the village affairs, it was agreed that the Hokage's office and some other important positions couldn't be given to the Uchiha clansmen.

Sakura was the student of the Fifth Hokage, which made her suitable for taking over the position when her shishou had had to resign due to a deteriorating health. Sakura had never had the ambition to lead the village—but when other candidates were either unsuitable, unavailable, or Uchiha, the task fell onto her. And she was determined to do the best job as a Hokage that she could. She wanted to make everyone proud of her. This was her duty and her pledge.

A man slipped into the office through the open window. Sakura wasn't alarmed. She expected him to come.

Uchiha Sasuke, her former genin teammate and the current Uchiha clan head, was an imposing man. He could have easily become the Hokage if he wasn't an Uchiha. Apart from his strength, he was known for his popularity with the female half of the village, though he didn't reciprocate their feelings, to his clan elders' eternal despair. And what a pity it was, as he was in a possession of devastating good looks and the family fortune, making him the most desirable bachelor in the village.

He was also the man Sakura had once had a crush on. Now her feelings were quite different...

"Rokudaime," Sasuke said in a greeting.

"Sasuke-sama," she replied with a respectful nod. She stood up from her seat. "You heard of my decision regarding Uchiha Kazuto?"

"His punishment is necessary, but you should leave it to the clan," he retorted.

"His little stunt affected the village, not the clan. He is punished as the ninja of Konoha," Sakura said forcefully as she walked up to him. "This falls under my jurisdiction as the Hokage, not yours," she added with a stabbing motion of her finger being pointed at his chest, almost touching it. Sasuke looked down at it blankly until she let it down and crossed her arms.

"Can we talk about it in private?" he suggested without inflection.

"My ANBU won't disclose anything said in this office," Sakura said stiffly.

"What does it say about the Hokage if she is afraid of being left alone with one of her clan heads?" he asked with a challenge.

She gave him a long hard look which he returned, creating a standoff between them. Then she raised her hand and signed the order for the guards to leave. When Sakura and Sasuke were finally alone, the tension between them dissipated.

"Sasuke-kun, why do you do this?" Sakura asked with a sigh. Her demeanor softened as she gazed at him with admonishment. "You can't question my authority like that. There are repercussions..."

"You worry too much," he responded. "And it will look good for you if you don't give in to my clan's demands. Isn't this what you wanted?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. What I want is harmony and cooperation. Not the constant butting heads with everyone of status in this village," she replied with sadness shining in her expressive green eyes, then turned to the window and surveyed the city's panorama.

"That's how things usually go. You can't change that," he said, taking a spot by her side.

"I know. I just... I don't want to fight... not with you," she confessed quietly.

Something caught in his throat, but he quickly clamped down on this feeling.

"It wasn't much of a fight," he observed with a snort. "Your decision is just. Kazuto will be additionally disciplined by the clan."

Sakura tilted her head to look at him quizzically. "Then why did you insist on the house arrest?"

Sasuke blatantly avoided eye contact, looking everywhere but at her. "To save the face of the clan," he replied, but it didn't sound right. Sakura doubted he was lying, but he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"But you couldn't have expected a different decision from me," she pointed out, "so your protest made you look defiant and well... arrogant."

He didn't refute.

"You wouldn't do something so pointless, that's not your style," Sakura continued her deductions. "Then you must have gotten something else from it." She frowned in thought. "Am I right?"

"More or less," he admitted.

She studied him closely, his poker face, flawless as always, his black eyes in which she could drown. He was looking at her in a way that made her heart tremble. She hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder and when he didn't shy away, she knew what this was about.

"You don't need excuses to see me," she told him softly. "We are still teammates. It's normal to visit each other all the time."

"Not when you're the Hokage." There was no accusation in his tone, just a simple statement of the fact—she was the Hokage and he was the Uchiha clan head, but she suddenly felt very defensive.

"You know I didn't ask for it! There was no one else so I had to do it. It's my duty."

"I understand," he replied.

"Do you?" she questioned. "It's not my fault that I have to keep distance! Do you think _I want_ to stay away from you? I even wanted to make you my adviser but they would never let me! Everyone would just say that I'm your puppet Hokage." Sakura lowered her head to hide the coming tears. "I hate this so much," she whispered.

She froze when his arms wrapped around her in a fierce hug. "Sakura, I don't blame you," he said heavily, breathing in the scent of her cherry blossom hair.

She put her arms around him too, running her hands up his back, like she was making sure that he was really there, real and solid beneath her touch. "You don't?" she mumbled into his neck shakily.

"I don't." The conviction in his voice made her relax and just enjoy his tight, warm hold. He smelled so good, like the forest and fire, and a man... Sakura suppressed a shudder, but her heart wouldn't stop racing. He affected her so much and she had no way to stop it. She didn't even want to.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," she said wistfully.

"One day we will," he replied with unexpected confidence.

"How would you know?" She looked up at him.

Sasuke smirked lightly. "You promised me."

Her cheeks heated up and she ducked her head into his shoulder. "Yeah, I suppose I did."

He grunted. "Just don't forget about it. I'll be waiting."

This declaration filled her with happiness. There were so many other available women in this village and his clan was no doubt trying to pressure him to marry, but instead he still chose to wait for her to fulfill her old promise, no matter how long it would take.

"Sasuke-kun, thank you," she said, gazing up at him with a beatific smile.

In response, he closed the final distance between them and in the purpling glow of the sun setting over the village, they shared a long, tender kiss.

When Sasuke had to leave, Sakura looked after him with a dull ache in her heart, but despite of it there was also hope for the future. She believed as long as their hearts were connected, they would find a way to stay together.

Someday, they would be just Sakura and Sasuke, not the Hokage and the Uchiha clan head.

Someday, there would be no more secrets.


	3. No Summons Allowed

SSM day 15 prompt: The Slug and The Snake

Rated T

 **.**

 **No Summons Allowed**

 **.**

It was a standard, even encouraged practice among those who held summoning contracts to bond with their summons outside of training and missions. It deepened the bond between the shinobi and the nin-animal as both parties got the chance to learn each other's personality and quirks, which in turn helped in perfecting their teamwork on field. That's why, when Sakura found a nest on a tree outside her and Sasuke's bedroom window, she only smiled and cooed at the pair of hawks sitting on their five eggs.

"Look, Sasuke-kun, they're just like us," she told her husband with a bright smile as they lounged together on their bed. "They're going to be parents too."

His gaze drifted down to her hand rubbing gently the still small swell on her stomach through the thin nightgown. He put his hand over hers, their fingers overlapping. Sakura sighed happily.

"Do you know when they will hatch?" she asked.

"In about a month," he replied.

She hummed.

"Well, we've got more time before our baby comes. Maybe he or she will make a contract with the little hawks? What do you think?"

Sasuke scooted closer and nuzzled her neck. "I don't know. It depends on what our child will want."

Sakura stretched her neck, exposing it to his gentle caresses. His mouth, nose, cheek brushed her delicate skin lightly, making her shiver. She'd never pegged him as a touchy-feely type of a lover, he was always so physically distant with everyone and avoiding close contact, but in the privacy of their bedroom he loved to touch her constantly. He couldn't keep his hands to himself, running them down her arms, back, stomach, putting them around her waist and holding her tightly. He'd never had enough, but she didn't complain as she enjoyed the intimacy just as much as he did.

"Well, it could be that our child will prefer something more powerful... like a slug," Sakura mentioned playfully.

Sasuke's attentions to her neck stopped abruptly.

"Darling? What's wrong?" she asked, turning her head to look at him.

He wore a scrunched up expression as he kept rubbing her stomach slowly. "I suppose if our child becomes a medic like you, he or she would like a slug summon."

Sakura raised herself on the elbow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He looked back at her calmly. "You heard what I said."

"Are you implying slugs aren't powerful?" she asked with an offended air on behalf of her summons.

"No, I meant they are best suited to medics. Their healing is very powerful," he explained himself, the irritation seeping through despite his best efforts to keep his tone non-confrontational.

"They're invaluable in battle too! You should see Lady Katsuyu!" Sakura argued.

He really, really didn't want to argue about such a silly thing, but his wife was obviously wrong, so he couldn't help himself. "I understand you're being loyal to your summons, but objectively speaking, snakes are the most powerful from all the summons. Their versatility alone-"

"Slugs ARE incredibly versatile!" Sakura exclaimed. "They can't be broken or crushed, they can bend every way, divide into smaller slugs, make a safe cocoon around you-"

"Sakura, snakes are strong and sturdy and very agile, they can bend and make cocoons too and they're fast enough to dodge attacks instead of taking them. They don't need to divide when their scales are tough enough to withstand even big explosions."

"Sasuke-kun, didn't Orochimaru teach you that the Slug always beats the Snake?" Sakura asked with narrowed eyes.

"Is that what Tsunade told you?" he replied with a snort. "It may work in a child's game, but the real life is different."

Sakura pounced on top of him, one hand locked on his only wrist and pinning it down to the mattress, the other on his shoulder. She smirked down at his immobilized form.

"Aren't you getting a bit too haughty? You should cut the crap about this whole snake superiority. It's just a myth." She leaned down to him to whisper in his ear. "Besides, don't you know... that a summon is only as good as the summoner?" She gave a small nibble on his earlobe and he went rigid as she drew up again. "That's why the Slug always wins," she said boastfully.

"Sakura," he said with a growl, roving his gaze over her appreciatively, "you don't know what you're getting into."

"Oh, I do, darling."

"Then you should put your money where your mouth is." He wrenched his hand out of her grip and pulled her down into a demanding, hot kiss.

"Gladly," she gasped out, before attacking him with her tongue once more.

.

In the end, the winner wasn't clear, but the tension between the couple due to their little spat was all worked out in the best of ways. Sasuke expected the matter of slugs and snakes to be forgotten entirely. It's not like they could predict how their child would turn out. They would just have to see in a few years.

A few days later, when he reached into a basket on the kitchen counter for a fresh, ripe and juicy tomato to snack on and instead came into contact with something cold, slimy and gross, he leaped away with a yelp of disgust. He held his hand up for an inspection. It was covered in a transparent, thick and gooey slime.

"What the hell," he muttered a curse and quickly washed the muck off in the sink.

Then Sasuke very carefully approached the tomato basket and peered in. What he found inside made his blood boil.

"Sakura!" a yell resounded through the house. It was a short and urgent call, full of restraint. Something happened, not life-threatening, but important enough that her husband raised his voice to call for her assistance.

"Yes, darling?" Sakura appeared in the doorway after a short while it took her to come from the study.

Sasuke was sitting at the kitchen table with a dark expression on his face.

"Please explain why there is a fucking slug in my damn tomato basket," he said tightly, gesturing at the basket on the table in front of him.

Sakura raised one pink eyebrow. "There's no need to be so coarse," she commented on his language.

She checked inside the basket and there really was a small blue slug, just a finger long, innocently munching on the tomatoes. She smiled softly at the adorable sight of her summon.

"Thanks for finding her, I was wondering where she ran off to. Looks like she's got a little hungry, right, my little gourmand?" she asked the slug and it nodded shyly.

"Whatever. Just take it away. And keep it out of the kitchen in the future," Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

Sakura frowned at him. "Why are you like this?" She gathered the slug in her palm and showed it to Sasuke. Cradled safely in her hold, it was a well-fed, happy and friendly slug. "This is Mi-chan, she's Katsuyu's great-granddaughter. Say hello to Sasuke, Mi-chan!" The slug moved its antennae up and down in greeting. "See how polite she is!" Sakura praised.

Sasuke wasn't as impressed, judging by his sour look and how his chair seemed to magically move back a few good inches.

"Sakura, I don't care about your slug's manners," he told her. "It ate my tomatoes. Don't let it happen again or-"

"Or what?" she cut him off with a sweet smile. "Are you going to fight a little, itsy-bitsy slug? So you admit that slugs are a powerful threat? Just imagine how fast and strong she would grow if she keeps eating your tomatoes."

Sasuke glared at her. So this was all about proving her point about slugs?

"Don't make such a scary face, Mi-chan will get hungry from the stress," Sakura admonished. "And don't worry, next time I'll get her a nice big lettuce. Your tomatoes will be safe," she added nonchalantly as she sashayed out of the kitchen with her slug in tow.

Sasuke's fists clenched as he watched her go.

She may have won this round, because she took him by surprise, but from now on... the battle was on.

.

Sakura enjoyed sleeping in on weekends. It wasn't out of ordinary for her to wake up and stretch out her arms only to find an empty, still warm spot in place of her husband. This time was no different, so Sakura only squinted and yawned cutely as she rolled to the center of the bed.

Something moved under the sheets.

The kunoichi stilled, instantly put on alert, chiding herself inwardly for overreacting. She was probably still dreaming.

Then something chilly and very much alive brushed against her calf.

Her scream of terror rattled the whole house.

In an instant, Sakura flung herself out of the bed. She crouched by the wall opposite to it, panting harshly, a kunai clutched defensively in front of her as she stared at the crumpled covers on the bed. Something was definitely wriggling under them.

Sasuke entered the bedroom. "What's going on?"

"Something's in the bed! Please kill it!" Sakura cried out. She was shaking like a leaf from the scare. Her husband's calm presence was reassuring in this crisis.

"Kill?" he asked dubiously, then lifted the covers. A small, purple snake was coiled on the bed in the warm spot previously occupied by Sakura's body. "Oh, it's just Koda, Aoda's youngest son. I had him help me yesterday and he stayed the night." Sasuke held out his arm to the snake and it climbed on, wrapping around the warm appendage snugly.

"You mean you had a snake in _our_ bed all night and you didn't tell me?" Sakura's voice rose a few octaves as she came to grips with this revelation. Her green eyes were shooting daggers at him. "What if it bit me?"

"He wouldn't, Koda is very well-behaved. Snakes instinctively seek out heat sources, so he just wanted to cuddle with you when I left."

"Cuddle?" Sakura choked on the word. "With a snake? They're the least cuddly animals around." She shuddered at the mere idea, unknowingly giving him the opening he needed.

"You don't know until you try. Here, pet him," Sasuke held the snake out to her. Koda curiously poked out his bi-forked tongue, tasting the air. Sakura took it wrongly as a sign that he was going to bite and she jerked away with a paling face. She shook her head frantically.

"No! Take it away from me!" she cried out.

Sasuke cocked his head. "Are you afraid of a little, harmless snake?"

"I'm not! I just don't want to touch it!" she denied.

"Then you're afraid of touching a snake." Sasuke smirked. Hook, line and sinker. "So you finally admit snakes are more fearsome and powerful. Even this tiny one scared a seasoned kunoichi like you to death."

Sakura gaped at him. "Sasuke-kun!" she gasped, eyes bugging out at his devious mind game. "You... you did this on purpose!"

He didn't bother to deny.

"You put a snake in our bed to prove this snake superiority crap?!" she asked with a growl. "Is this your idea of revenge for that accident with Mi-chan?!"

Sasuke scoffed. Accident his ass. She'd thrown down a gauntlet and he only picked it up.

"Sakura, if you can't handle the payback, you shouldn't have started anything with me," he replied smugly.

A green fire lit in her narrowed eyes. "I didn't start anything, but I will put it to an end!" she declared hotly. "Training ground 45, in an hour. Don't be late."

His smile showed too much teeth. "I'll be there."

.

The showdown between two disciples of the Sannins was spectacular as they pitted their strength, wits and summons against each other, but their fun was cut short when Kakashi dispatched Naruto and his toads to stop things from getting out of the hand. Sasuke and Sakura didn't appreciate their teammate butting into their marital disagreement and the fight ended with a three-way deadlock. Understandably, there was no winner in this outcome.

In the end, Sasuke and Sakura agreed to a new rule: the summons were no longer allowed in the house.

But the dispute of the Slug and the Snake still wasn't settled.

Some changes occurred in the time after their battle—the little hawks hatched, Sakura's stomach got bigger and rounder...

Then she went out shopping for baby things. Later Sasuke found the blue slug-themed blanket and a slug onesie complete with antennae on its little hood in the baby's room.

Next day, Sakura saw a smiling snake plushie in the crib.

The battle raged on.

.

A few years later, little Sarada was playing with her toys on the carpet. Apart from the snake plushie, she had a slug toy that doubled as a pillow, a green frog from Naruto, a cat, a dog, a duck, and a dino. The girl was doing play fights between the animals.

Both of her parents were sitting on the couch. Sakura was watching TV and Sasuke was reading a newspaper, but their attention became riveted on their daughter when Sarada took the slug in her hand. Then the girl paused as she considered which other toy would be the slug's opponent. Both parents waited with a bated breath.

She picked the snake.

Sakura and Sasuke's gazes met. This was it.

Their daughter would decide on the winner.

Sarada acted out a long, arduous battle with many fake deaths, hissing noises and devastating attacks, but there was no apparent victor. Suddenly, the little girl put down the toys.

"Mama, can I have a cookie?" She turned to her mother, surprising her with the question.

"Of course, sweetie... but why didn't you finish the fight?" Sakura couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, Slug-chan and Snake-kun got tired, so they went to sleep."

As cute as her explanation was, it didn't answer her parents' burning question.

"Sarada, tell Papa who won," Sasuke said.

The girl shrugged. "They're both so strong that they can't beat each other."

"So it's a draw?" Sakura asked and Sarada nodded.

"But if they trained up, who will win next time?" Sasuke inquired.

The girl picked up the toys again and pushed their heads together. Then she looked at her parents seriously. "They won't fight because they love each other. Kiss, kiss!" She mashed the toys' heads against each other.

Sakura and Sasuke exchanged amused glances.

"Can I have my cookie now?" Sarada reminded them impatiently and Sakura got up to get it for her.

"She's right, you know," Sakura told her husband later as she sank into the couch next to him, pressing herself into his side. He wrapped an arm around her.

"What about?"

"The Slug and the Snake are in love," she said with an impish grin.

He smiled back.

Sakura pecked his cheek. "But the Slug is still stronger," she whispered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Show me and then I'll believe it."

"Alright. Bedroom, tonight?"

"Sounds like a plan."

.

When Sarada was twelve, she obtained her own summoning contract, which wasn't a snake or a slug. But that is a story for another time.


	4. Apology Kisses

**Apology Kisses**

 **.**

"I'm sorry... for everything."

This was his first real apology to Sakura and even though she accepted it, she didn't stop crying over him. Sasuke felt acutely within just how inadequate this apology was. Deep inside he knew that words meant nothing if they weren't backed up by actions.

Sasuke vowed that as soon as he got a chance, he'd do more to show her the sincerity of his regret. He'd make up for every tear she'd ever shed because of him. That was his promise.

.

In the blinding whiteness of the hospital room Sakura's pink and red made a welcome reprieve for his eyes. She peeled him an apple like in their old genin days. His remaining hand was cuffed to the headboard as a precaution—he was still an international criminal. From the corner of his eye, Sasuke observed Sakura's embarrassed floundering when she realized she didn't bring any cutlery apart from the knife and so she'd have to feed him by hand. The rosiness of her cheeks stood out to him as lovely when she peered up at him with bashfulness.

"Is this okay, Sasuke-kun? I promise I washed my hands. They're clean!" she told him.

He stoically nodded, eyelids droopy, but gaze calculating. She gingerly took a piece of an apple in two fingers and held it out to him. He opened his mouth lazily.

Sakura pressed the piece of fruit to his lips and he took a bite, a spray of fresh juice rushing into his mouth, not too sweet, with a pleasant tang of acridity. Tasty. Sasuke ate it with relish... took the second bite, finishing the piece. Some of the juice dripped down her fingers and to her wrist but before she could take back her hand and wipe it off, his lips grazed her fingers, rooting her in the spot.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..." she stammered as he sucked on her fingertips, getting all of that tasty apple juice off her skin.

He hummed and pulled his mouth off her. "Yes?"

Faced with his poker face and a nonchalant attitude, she became temporarily tongue-tied. Sasuke didn't wait for her to gather her thoughts. "I'm still hungry. Give me the next one," he demanded instead.

Sakura looked from his smug face down to the plate with the cut apple, then to her fingers and back to his face. Her blush got heavier, covering even her neck and lower under her collar. Sasuke wondered how low it went.

The she abruptly stood up and set the plate on his bedside table. "I-I just remembered... I have this important, um, paperwork for Tsunade-sama... I have to go!" And she fled.

.

Naruto hobbled in for a visit as soon as he was well enough to go out of his room. With his inhuman regeneration speed that didn't take long. Coincidentally, he arrived no more than five minutes after Sakura's exit. "The hell?! You don't need that, teme!" he said and promptly took off the handcuff. With relief, Sasuke turned over his wrist to restore the blood flow.

"Apples!" Naruto cried out joyously and reached for the abandoned plate. Sasuke reacted faster though, swatting away Naruto's grubby hand.

"Owch! Why did you hit me?!"

"This isn't for you," Sasuke explained coolly and put the plate on his lap. Besides, who knew where the idiot had stuck his hand before? Probably somewhere indecent.

"But I'm hungry! You could share with your poor teammate!" Naruto whined.

"Hn. No," Sasuke replied bluntly and popped a piece of apple into his mouth. "You can get your own."

"That's stingy! You just want Sakura-chan's apple all to yourself!" Naruto accused.

Sasuke gave him an indifferent look and ate the last piece of the fruit. Naruto gaped like he was electrocuted by Chidori.

"You-you're not even denying it!"

Sasuke's gaze was cat-like and unblinking. He wiped his mouth. "Why would I? It was delicious."

.

In the evening, when Sakura came in again, she acted like nothing happened before. The simple smile she gave him was just as innocent and affectionate as ever. She sank into the guest chair with a groan and started on some paperwork she brought with her.

"Naruto told me you finished your apple. I'm glad," she commented. He was surprised that she brought this up first.

Sakura continued. "You were right not to give him any, Naruto has plenty of fruit in his own room. He's a hero now, so lots of people sent him fruit baskets. We had to take some and give them to other patients. And Naruto just ate instant ramen anyway. I'm still not sure who he talked into sneaking it in past me. Next time I'll get them, shannaro," she finished with an annoyed look, gripping her pen harder.

The idea of her punching the dobe's ramen accomplice brought a faint smile to Sasuke's lips. The strength she had demonstrated during the war made his blood rush. It was a heady feeling, to see her shatter everything in her path, mountains reduced to rubble in one strike of her small fist.

Lost in his recollection from the battlefield, Sasuke drifted off to sleep as his meds kicked in.

.

Light, feather touch on his face woke him up. Without much thought, he nuzzled his cheek against the warm and soft palm. A familiar scent of apples roused his senses and he pretended to move in his sleep as he settled a hand over hers to keep it in place against his cheek. Then he cracked open an eye.

Sakura startled, but his hold didn't allow her to pull away. Sasuke gave her a drowsy little smile and dragged her palm to his mouth. First, he pressed his lips to the back of her hand, then left soft kisses on every single knuckle. A small gasp left her plump, pink lips, drawing his attention to them.

"Sasuke-kun... what..." she whispered, looking completely taken aback and lost.

"Strong..." he muttered, peering at her through the lowered eyelashes as he caressed the back of her hand with his lips. Then he turned her hand to press a kiss to her wrist. He felt her pulse racing.

"Ah..." She was all pink. Just like her namesake. He liked it.

And she wasn't crying.

.

And then she was. Someone broke into the hospital and tried to kill him. Sakura intervened in time to save his life, incapacitating the intruder, but after the danger was over she just collapsed and dissolved into tears.

Sasuke fought the rising disgust with himself. His head was clearer that day but he was basically useless, unable to protect himself from even a trash ninja. And as a result, he made her cry again.

She was sobbing her heart out, on her knees before his bed. The sight of her slumped, shaking shoulders and tears rolling down her cheeks felt like a stab to the chest with a scorching hot poker.

He didn't know what to do, how to comfort her and put a stop to her sadness. "Sakura, don't cry," he finally told her.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm... I'm so sorry," she said and rubbed at her eyes harshly. "You almost got k-killed and I'm just annoying you. Sorry." She stood up and dusted off her knees. "I should go, to check on the security." The door closed behind her.

His jaw moved in frustration and his intense gaze could burn a hole in the sheets he twisted in his grip. Yes, he was annoyed, but not at her crying, never that. He was angry with his own inability to soothe her.

Every tear, every shred of pain he caused her placed a heavy burden on him. If he could only ease it somehow...

.

Except for his lack of the left arm, Sasuke was healed at last. His steps carried him to Sakura's apartment. He deliberately ignored the tail following him in the darkness of the night.

Sakura opened the door and blinked at him in surprise. Seeing him at her doorstep must have been a surreal experience. Water dripped from the ends of her damp pink hair, falling on the fluffy white bathrobe she wore.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here so late?" she asked. She figured he would stay at his own quarters, heavily monitored by ANBU.

"Can I come in?"

"O-of course!" she let him inside and gave a sign to his hidden guards to stay out.

Sasuke looked around the small, barren place. Sakura had barely moved in. He saw their old team photo on her nightstand and picked it up on impulse. Her genin self looked so happy, standing next to him. That's how things were supposed to look between them, he thought.

"What's going on?" Sakura questioned with a hint of concern.

Sasuke put down the photo and turned to her. "You shouldn't have cried. In the hospital."

"I know," she said quietly. Her downcast expression wasn't his intended effect. Sasuke brushed his hair back in frustration, then walked up to her.

"Sakura." He gently pulled up her chin to look her in the eye. "It's always my fault. You shouldn't waste your tears on me."

The sadness left her, but her confusion lingered.

"It's not like I can control them. I can't stop worrying about you," Sakura replied evenly. "Back there, I was so shaken. In that attack... I could have lost you."

Her green eyes shone with unspeakable amount of care, striking him at his core. Something in his stomach flipped and he instinctively leaned in.

"If I never stop causing you sorrow, how can I ever make up for all of it?" he asked. A finger stroked her cheek slowly, out of its own volition. He couldn't help it. Sasuke inhaled sharply. So close, her scent was pleasant... alluring...

"The opposite of sorrow is happiness, right? I suppose they could balance each other out," Sakura suggested, straining to sound calm and collected. Her lower lip trembled and his eyes flashed with hunger.

Sasuke raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it, without taking his gaze off her. She was blushing again. So pretty and delectable.

"Did this make you happy?" he asked.

"Yes..." she replied faintly.

Sasuke took her other hand and kissed it the same way. He frowned with dissatisfaction. "That's not enough," he muttered, rubbing on her knuckles in thought.

He pulled her closer and Sakura fell into his arms with a squeak.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she looked up, flustered, and he took the chance to press a kiss to her temple just under the hairline. He continued down, leaving a trail of kisses on her cheek, jaw, neck... The scent there was the strongest, the skin the softest, and it drove him wild. He found the jumping pulse point and sucked on it aggressively. Sakura groaned and fell limp in his arms.

"S-Stop..." she pleaded. "We can't..."

A growl ripped out of his throat. More, he needed to taste her more. He chose a new, succulent spot on her neck and drew it in his mouth. Sakura's pleasured gasp was like music to his ears.

Touching her lit a fire inside him and it spread quickly through his body. Sakura was soft and pliant in his grasp, making him want to kiss her more, kiss her everywhere, kiss her until she forgot all the pain. He needed to hear her gasp and moan, and then scream herself hoarse from the pleasure.

Sasuke toyed with her zipper and pulled it down with one impatient tug.

"No! Stop!" Sakura shoved him away.

They stared at each other, panting. Her pupils were wide and overblown with desire, his were dark with hunger, unfathomable.

Sakura wet her lips, drawing his attention to them again. "What was that, Sasuke-kun?"

He grew sullen and closed off. "You didn't like it?"

"No... Just, it was so... unexpected," she explained hesitantly. "You barely came back and you're already kissing me like that."

"So you don't want it," Sasuke concluded with a pang of regret. He should have asked her first, but he was too swept up in his own desire when this should have been about her wants, not his. He closed his fist, holding back from hitting the wall. Why couldn't he do anything right?

"I want it. A lot."

The surety in her admission made his eyes snap to her face. Sakura's blush was so bright that she looked just like a tomato.

"But I want it only if you want it. And if it's some sort of... of a payback, because I said that I love you, then I don't want it!" she added hotly.

Sasuke stumbled back, like she had just struck him hard between the eyes. Was his method of apology nothing more than a payback for her kindness? He wanted to do it of his own will, but his real motivations were unclear and murky even to himself.

"You don't know what you really want, do you?" His conflict must have been easy to read, because she looked at him sadly. "I thought so..."

His mind completely muddled at this point. Sakura swallowed her disappointment and shepherded him towards the door. He went without any resistance.

"You can come back when you figure it out," she suggested.

Sasuke looked at her with resolve.

"I will."

.

The repentance for the sins of his past wasn't easy, but Sasuke was determined to see it done. He worked hard for the sake of the Uchiha clan's restoration in the village. Everything seemed to go back to the status quo within Team 7, however the promise was silently hanging between him and Sakura whenever their paths crossed in the village. And every time he unerringly glanced at her lips, so pink and inviting, yet so forbidden to him.

Eventually, one late evening he knocked on her door again. She opened, clad only in her pajamas with a cute cherry pattern.

"I have my answer," he told her.

She stepped aside and let him in.

"And what is it?" she asked, covering up her nervousness with a light tone.

Sasuke grasped her palm and reeled her in gently. He smoothed his hand over her cheek and she sighed, leaning into his touch.

"Sakura, let me kiss you," he requested.

"Why should I?"

"Because I want to make you happy."

"And what about you? About your happiness?"

"I'm happy if you're happy." He received an unimpressed look for this reply, so he continued. "But, if I was allowed to be selfish... I'd kiss you everywhere. Your lips, your neck, your chest, your stomach, your thighs, and everywhere else," he listed, pleased with her face's reddening.

When she didn't speak, he got worried. He shouldn't have said this. He came on too strongly and now she was thinking how to let him down gently.

Her soft exhale caught his attention. Sakura nibbled on her lower lip in that distracting manner again.

"Then... if you want it so much... you should start here," she said, pointing to her lips.

A smile tugged on his own mouth. "As you wish," he said huskily.

Sasuke leaned down, cupping the back of her head gently, and gave Sakura their first kiss. He tried to make it chaste and refined, but her enthusiasm encouraged him to deepen their connection. One taste of her mouth was enough to hook him on forever. He couldn't stop himself anymore.

He kissed her long and thoroughly until he had his fill and then he moved on to her slender neck. The marks he'd left before had long since faded, so he set to recreating them with much gusto, while Sakura sighed and moaned softly in his ear.

This time, she didn't protest when he pulled up her pajama top to expose her chest. Sasuke pushed her down to lie on the bed and crawled over her. She was open and welcoming, letting him do to her what he'd fantasized about for months.

"Can I kiss you here?" he still asked, indicating the plains of creamy, soft skin, new to his eyes and touch. Ready to be claimed by his hot lips.

She nodded, beet-red but full of excitement.

Sakura was finally his to kiss all over and Sasuke intended to use this privilege as much as possible. This was his choice way of atonement for Sakura's suffering. He needed to kiss her more times than the amount of tears she had spilled for him, until she thought only of happiness and pleasure when she saw him.

Sasuke had a good feeling about making this ambition of his into a reality.

He kissed her again.

And again.

Forever.

.

.

AN: Reviews will be appreciated.


	5. Happy New Year

**Happy New Year**

 **.**

Dressed in a traditional red kimono, complimenting her vivid pink hair pinned up into an elegant bun, Sakura was a vision of beauty on this evening of village festivities. They were celebrating the end of another year and the beginning of the new one which would lead them to the brighter and more hopeful future. The future of peace which all the nations were striving for after the end of the Fourth War.

And somewhere out there, in a far away lands, Sasuke-kun was working hard to atone for his sins and build that future alongside everyone.

Sakura hadn't heard anything from Sasuke for a while but whenever she started to worry, she reminded herself that this was going to take time. She couldn't be impatient. He'd promised he would see her soon as he had gently tapped her forehead. The memory of this moment of pure affection still made her blush.

She missed him so much.

After midnight on the New Year's, Sakura went with her family to visit the shrine. She clasped her hands and bowed her head in prayer. _Please, let Sasuke-kun return home safely,_ she thought. She hesitated, considered asking for more, something self-indulgent, but stopped herself in time. It wouldn't be right. Higher powers should never mess with Sasuke's life ever again. Certainly not on her behalf.

Sakura rang the bell and headed off to get her fortune. She dropped a coin into a box as an offering and picked a strip of paper, then unrolled it to read what the new year would bring her.

 _Number 1: Excellent fortune. Your body, mind and heart will be at peace. Look for the moonlight and walk in the sun. Your path is clear, follow it to the end and the gods will smile upon you._

She was pleased. Already a good start. She read through the predictions quickly.

 _Your wish will be realized._

 _The lost item will be found._

 _The person you are waiting for will come._

 _It is a good time to build a new house, but make sure the foundation is strong._

 _It is a good time to travel._

 _It is a good time for marriage arrangement to be successful._

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. The fortune was so outrageously good that it felt unreal. As far as she could remember, she'd never gotten such a lucky prediction. It was telling her everything she wanted to be told and more.

She took a moment to breathe and compose herself. No matter how she looked at it, this was only a superstition. Even if she drew good luck, some of these things were really out of her hands. Just because the fortune said the person she was waiting for will come back, it didn't mean that Sasuke-kun would materialize next to her right this second.

Sakura checked over her shoulder just in case. She perused the people milling around the shrine. No sight of Sasuke.

She shook her head ruefully at her own silliness. This was a fortune for a whole year, if he came back in December, it would still be fulfilled.

However, believing that he'd come this year, not the next one, injected her with a much needed dose of optimism.

After deciding to get a few hours of sleep before the traditional viewing of the first sunrise, Sakura said her goodbyes to her parents and with a spring in her step she walked back to her apartment. As much as she enjoyed her family's company, she didn't intend to stay the night. She liked her independence and having her own space.

The first thing she noticed was that the door was unlocked. Her ire spiked dangerously as she slipped inside without a sound to catch the uninvited guest. Someone was going to get punched across the village for trying to steal from the strongest kunoichi in the land and ruining the beginning of her new year.

The second thing that came to her attention was a pair of worn out sandals, put tidily in the entryway. Sakura's brows shot up in intrigue. The presumed burglar was either well-mannered or wasn't a burglar at all.

Next her gaze landed on a black, tattered cloak hanging on the peg.

Sakura's heart stuttered as the realization came over her. She hastily shucked off her own sandals and strode into the living room.

A tall figure was standing with his back to her, looking out the window. She didn't have to see his face to recognize him. Her eyes were stinging with tears.

She put a hand over her mouth to stifle a sob and he turned around. He looked tired, but his eyes were gentle.

"Sakura," he spoke her name in greeting.

"Sasuke-kun... is this really you?" she asked, pinching her arm to make sure this wasn't a dream or a figment of her own imagination.

"Yes, I'm back." Sasuke frowned and shifted on his feet, noticing the dampness of her eyes. "Is this a wrong time? Naruto said I could stay here, but I can go to a hotel."

Sakura wiped the corners of her eyes with the back of her hand and smiled brightly at him. "It's okay, I'm just surprised to see you here. I thought your journey would take longer," she explained.

Sasuke nodded, his shoulders relaxing at her reassurance.

She came over to him, watching his reaction carefully. He didn't seem uncomfortable with the proximity, which gave her the confidence to wrap her arms around him in a hug. His sharp scent of the wild woods and a man made her go a little weak in the knees. When his arm encircled her and pulled her a little closer to him, supporting her weight, she sighed and snuggled into his warmth.

"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun," she whispered. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Happy New Year, Sakura," he said softly. "It's good to be back."


	6. Work Husband

**Work Husband**

 **.**

Ever since returning from his long secret mission, Sasuke was slowly getting used to the normal rhythm of life in the village. For years he'd only known the uncertainty of travel to faraway lands filled with unknown dangers, so adjusting the peaceful daily routine wasn't so daunting in comparison. Sasuke was already set in his ways, but he saw value in learning about the changes in technology and society, even if he wasn't going to use or care much about them. Some would call him old-fashioned (Naruto came to mind), but that was just the way that Sasuke was. His wife and daughter didn't have any issue with it and their opinion was the only one that mattered to him.

However, there was a certain novelty Sasuke wasn't prepared for.

One day at the Uchiha family breakfast, Sakura looked up at the clock and shot up from her seat in panic.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late to work! Ken-kun will kill me!" she cried out, frantically searching for her phone.

"Behind you," Sarada pointed out helpfully. Sakura grabbed her phone from the kitchen counter and stashed it in her purse. "And don't be so dramatic, Ken-san adores you."

"You don't know how much this presentation means to him! I need to be there, I promised him!" Sakura replied. "Anyway, I have to go! Bye, darling, Sarada!" she exclaimed and rushed out.

Sarada got up too and collected the dirty dishes to wash them in the sink. "That Mama..." she grumbled.

"Does this happen often?" Sasuke asked in amusement as he joined her in the kitchen. He took a dishrag to dry the clean dishes she passed to him.

"Not really, usually mom gets up earlier so she doesn't have to rush," Sarada informed him.

Sasuke realized that he was the one to blame for this. Not only he had kept Sakura up late last night just talking about everything that came to mind (and they still had so many years of catching up to do), but also he almost hadn't let her out of the bed this morning. Waking up to next to her sleeping peacefully facing him, with pink hair spilled over the pillow angelically reminded him how much he'd missed her warm presence in his life, which resulted in a spontaneous make-out session when she woke up.

Sarada turned off the faucet and moved to help him with drying.

"Leave it, I can finish this," he told her.

"Thanks, Papa," Sarada said. She took off the apron and went to grab her things. He heard her groan and turned to see what happened.

"Papa, mom forgot her lunch. I have training with my team and then a mission today, so could you bring it to her?" his daughter explained. Sasuke mentally ran through his activities for the day. He could fit in a lunch delivery... but he'd make Sakura pay for it in some way. He smirked to himself and polished the plate in his hand.

"Sure."

"Great! I can't believe she forgot it all because of Ken-san's presentation! It's not like it's so earth-shattering," Sarada commented as she went to the entryway to put on her sandals.

"Who is this Ken?" Sasuke gave into the curiosity. Sakura hadn't mentioned this name before, but today he inadvertently became the main topic.

"Ken-san? Oh, he's mom's work husband," Sarada said. "I'm going out, bye Papa!" The door closed behind her, so she didn't get to see Sasuke's reaction. Otherwise, she would have probably gotten a good laugh at his expense.

Sasuke entirely froze in place, expression blank as his mind processed the new information. It was something he'd never heard about and so it was hard to grasp its meaning, especially in the context of his wife. His brows scrunched in confusion as he worked through this conundrum.

Work husband.

Work. Husband.

Sakura had someone called a work husband.

This Ken, whoever the man was, was Sakura's work husband.

Sakura, who was Sasuke's wife.

Sasuke was her husband. The one she married, the one she promised to stay by his side, forever. The man she shared a life, a home, a bed with.

But... he didn't work alongside her. Their careers had gone separate ways a long time ago. He'd never thought it was an issue, instead he always viewed it as a blessing.

Even during the lonely years on the road, away from her, Sasuke was secure in the knowledge of their mutual connection. It was unbreakable and transcending through time and space.

Then why was another man now getting the title of Sakura's 'work husband'? What did Ken do to deserve it? Did that mean Sasuke was her husband only in the house? Why would she even need a 'work husband'? Is this some new strange modern custom?

Sasuke was so out of sorts that he dropped the plate he was holding. Only thanks to his incredible ninja reflexes he managed to catch it before it landed on the ground. The Uchiha didn't pay it any mind as he still struggled with the idea of Sakura having another 'husband.'

Sasuke had no idea what was going on between Sakura and this Ken and why Sarada was okay with this, but he intended to find out.

He put the dry dishes in the cabinet and took Sakura's forgotten lunch box.

Operation Lunch Delivery would be a good start of his investigation.

.

Sasuke's tracking skills allowed him to locate Sakura in no time. She was locked in a conference room in the Hokage Tower with a group of important-looking people. The man presenting before them had to be Ken. From the well-concealed spot on the tree outside the window Sasuke assessed the so-called 'work husband'. Ken was tall, dark-haired and definitely younger than Sakura, around twenty-five years old at most. He also wore rectangular glasses, giving him a more professional, mature look. In terms of physicality he seemed to keep up with his ninja training, but in chakra capacity he was only average. Sasuke could wipe the floor with him if it was ever necessary.

During the length of the entire presentation, Sasuke also didn't miss Sakura frequently sending enthusiastic smiles to Ken and nodding in agreement whenever he made a point. He told himself that this was nothing out of ordinary, just Sakura being her cheerful and supportive self. He chose to ignore the gouge in the tree bark left after he'd gripped it too hard when he'd seen one of her special sparkling smiles directed at the other man.

After the meeting, Sakura approached Ken in the hallway. They exchanged a few words and then she leaned up. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and jaw clenched as his wife kissed the man on the cheek _in public._ For a moment, his chakra flared out of control and Sakura's head whipped quickly towards the window, sensing him nearby.

There was no reason to hide anymore, so Sasuke transported before her with a chakra flicker.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked, no doubt wondering why he was there.

He showed the lunch box to her. "You forgot this."

Sakura blushed a little in embarrassment. "Ah, sorry about that. Thanks for bringing my lunch, but you didn't have to. I'm taking out Ken-kun here to celebrate," she said, gesturing at the younger man next to her. "Ken-kun, this is Sasuke-kun, my husband," she finished the introductions.

"Hello, Uchiha-san, it's great to finally meet you," Ken said and held out his hand for a handshake.

Sasuke grunted and gave him a passing glance of acknowledgment. Ken retracted his hand after a few seconds.

Sakura stepped in, breaking up the awkward moment. "We're going to the sushi place on the main street for lunch. I know, how about you come with us? You wouldn't mind if Sasuke-kun tagged along, Ken-kun?"

"The more, the merrier," the man said with a strained smile.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke considered. He knew that Sakura didn't like that he'd treated her colleague with such disregard. She wanted him to make up for it but she wasn't going to push him into accepting the offer.

And it was his chance to observe them openly, ruining what suspiciously looked like a possible date.

"Very well," Sasuke agreed, enjoying Sakura's surprised, but pleased expression.

The lunch was spent in a civil atmosphere. Sasuke stayed his quiet and taciturn self, giving only short answers whenever one of them tried to bring him into the conversation. Soon, Sakura and Ken engaged in a discussion of the meeting from which Sasuke gleaned that Ken had presented a new plan of expanding the research division, which required a substantial budget. Basically, the man had persuaded the village to give him the funds for his project.

Sasuke was content with just sitting next to Sakura and cataloging her every expression and reaction, as well as the corresponding body language of Ken. The longer he watched them, the calmer he felt. They really behaved like any other pair of coworkers who got along well and shared many professional topics to talk about. This however still left him puzzled over the 'work husband' thing.

He loosened up by the time the three of them parted ways after lunch and he even nodded in goodbye to Ken. The man was clearly no threat. It occurred to Sasuke that Sarada might have pranked him. It was embarrassing that he fell for it.

He resolved to forget about this entire matter.

But Sakura didn't.

"I can't believe you acted so rude to Ken-kun!" she fumed moments after returning home from work. "He's a really sweet and good person, he didn't deserve that from you."

Sasuke nodded without argument, choosing the safe option to let her rant and blow off the steam. She gave him a detailed account of Ken's goodness which had him rolling his eyes discreetly.

.

It was late in the evening. Sasuke was waiting in the bed for Sakura to join him. She came straight from the bath, pink, flushed and a little damp, catching his attention in a sensual way a wife captivates her husband. He flashed back to the happenings of the morning and what remained unfinished between them.

Sakura slipped under the covers on her side of the bed, then she switched off the lamp on her night stand.

Sasuke reached over and stroked her bare arm lightly. "Sakura," he said her name deeply, letting her know what was on his mind.

She sighed and removed his hand. "Sorry, Sasuke-kun, I really need to get some sleep tonight."

"Sleep with me," he suggested.

"Tempting offer, but I can't. I have to be on time. I'm heading a brain surgery with Ken-kun and I need to be well-rested."

Sasuke scowled. Hearing all the day about that guy was tiresome, but this was the last straw. He was overcome by a wave of intense resentment.

"Would you prefer if he was here instead of me?" Sasuke snapped.

"What?" Sakura asked, staring at him in utter surprise. "What are you saying?"

Sasuke turned his back to her. "Nothing," he grumbled.

Sakura gently touched his shoulder and pulled him back. "You wouldn't mention it if it was nothing. I know something was bothering you today. What's going on, Sasuke-kun? Please tell me." She peered into his face pleadingly, stroking his bicep.

Sasuke exhaled with tired frustration. "Sarada said that he is your work husband."

"Yeah, and?" Sakura pressed for him to continue.

Sasuke stared at her. How could she not get it? "I am your husband," he reminded.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun. But what about Ken-kun? Sarada told you he's my work husband and?"

"I thought she pranked me."

"Why? Sarada wouldn't lie to you like this."

"How did he become your... other husband?" Sasuke finally asked, wincing at the phrasing. "Was it because I wasn't around?"

"My other...? But he's not... Wait." Sakura's eyes widened as she finally understood. "You've got it all wrong!" she said with a chuckle. "Sasuke-kun, what do you think 'work husband' means?"

"...I don't know," he admitted gruffly.

"Well, it's this person at work that I like to talk to and always brings me my favourite coffee and remembers my birthday. 'Work husband' or 'work wife' is just a joking way to call someone like that," Sakura explained.

"I see," Sasuke replied with relief. Now things made more sense to him.

She gave him a mischievous look. "What, were you jealous, darling?"

"Hmph. No."

Sakura giggled, seeing through his thinly-veiled lie. "If you say so." She leaned closer to him. "What if I kissed him here," she pressed her soft lips to Sasuke's cheek chastely to illustrate, "would you be jealous then?" She gave him a knowing look. She must have figured everything out.

"Annoying," Sasuke grumbled at her.

"Or here," she said, pecking his brow. "What then?" She fluttered her eyelashes teasingly.

"Sakura, don't test me..." Sasuke trailed off in a warning, but she was far from ending her fun.

"Maybe here?" Sakura kissed the tip of his nose and he had enough.

With a growl he turned her over on her back and straddled her. He was going to personally show her all the places where only the husband was allowed to kiss her.

Her real and only husband, not some fake from work.

.

.

AN: Thanks for reading! Please review :)


	7. The Proposal

**The Proposal**

.

Sakura's hand was shaking, so she clenched it into the fist to stop the tremors. She still didn't want to come to grips with her new reality. The queasiness that had been plaguing her for the last week had a reason.

Once again, she glanced desperately at the small stick in her hand, as if the result of the test would change when she wasn't looking.

She was pregnant. And scared out of her wits.

She was carrying the child of the man she loved all her life. In any other circumstances she would have been overjoyed. She would have skipped out of the bathroom with a huge smile on her face and delivered the happy announcement to her lover as she fell into his arms. She knew Sasuke longed for a family to call his own. His acceptance of the little one was never in question.

Sakura let out a choked sob and punched the wall. The white tile dented and split.

"Sakura?" his voice came from the outside.

 _Oh crap!_

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and took in a calming breath. "Yes?"

"Did you just use chakra in there?" Sasuke sounded perplexed.

 _Think about something! Quickly!_ "It was by mistake... I, I saw a spider and I panicked," she lied. "There's a crack in the wall now," she added sheepishly.

"You punched a spider," Sasuke deadpanned. He was definitely amused now.

"Yeah, sorry..."

Sakura decided to stop dawdling. She flushed the toilet and chucked the pregnancy test into the trash. She thought about her options as she slowly, methodically washed her hands. She could afford to keep the baby a secret for a while longer, but she had no illusions. Sasuke was smart and highly perceptive. He'd quickly notice her body changing (she blushed a little at the reminder of _how much_ attention he'd been paying to her body since they'd set out of Konoha together) and then he'd figure it all out.

Sakura mustered her most casual, not suspicious at all look and exited the bathroom. Sasuke was sitting on the bed with a newspaper, which he put away as soon as their gazes met.

There was always something magical in their connection, as if their eyes truly were the windows to the soul. Sakura tried to keep everything in, but some of her inner turmoil must have leaked through because Sasuke stood up at once and went to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Why would you think anything's wrong?" she deflected.

"You were crying," Sasuke pointed out with a frown as he softly touched her cheek. Sakura turned it away.

"It's nothing," she insisted, pleading to the gods inwardly that he'd let the matter drop.

No such luck. Instead he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you ill?" Sasuke asked carefully.

"No... not really."

"Then what is it? You can tell me anything."

Sakura sighed. She was scared and nervous, but mostly tired. What was even the point of hiding anything from him? He was already onto her. "I don't want to tell you," she replied honestly.

His brows furrowed. "Why?"

"Because you'll send me away."

Sasuke gave her a piercing look. He was losing patience. "Sakura. Just tell me."

It didn't slip past her that he didn't promise that he wouldn't send her away. Her heart sunk and she lowered her gaze. She was wringing her hands.

"I'm... pregnant," she broke the news to him. "And I'm not going back to Konoha. I want to keep traveling with you," she added. She needed to take a firm stance on this before he got the opposing idea.

When he didn't answer, she risked a glance up at him. A startled giggle burst out of her. Sasuke-kun looked absolutely gobsmacked and that was a rare and amusing sight she'd treasure in her memory forever.

Sasuke came out of his stupor with a blink. "We should go back."

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I'm not going back and you can't make me," Sakura replied. She was determined to out-stubborn him if she had to.

Sasuke tilted his head quizzically.

"I thought you wanted your parents and friends to attend our wedding?" he asked.

It was her turn to freeze because of what he sprang out on her. "What?" she said faintly. They hadn't discussed their relationship so far before.

"Sakura, we're not going to have a child out of wedlock. We need to go back to the village and marry," Sasuke explained, sounding perfectly reasonable.

"You want us... to marry?" she asked hesitantly. She felt like her head was going to explode.

Sasuke nodded. "You don't?" he asked, realizing he still didn't get any input from her.

"No! Of course I want to marry you, it's just... are you proposing now only because I'm pregnant?" She gave him a suspicious look.

Sasuke shook his head.

"I was already planning to marry you after we returned to the village from our journey," he replied, putting all her worries and insecurities to rest in one fell swoop.

"Sasuke-kun!" Tears of happiness stung her eyes and she hugged him, clinging to his neck. "I love you," she whispered.

"Aa," he agreed softly.

It was only natural that his sole arm found its way around her slight frame and pulled her closer into the embrace of his body. She was exactly where she belonged.

"But I'm still not going back," Sakura said after a while.

"We can't wait this long, the baby will be born before our journey's end," Sasuke pointed out.

Sakura chewed her lip in thought.

"Then let's marry now," she finally proposed.

Sasuke looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Now?"

"Yes. Let's find the nearest shrine and get married now," Sakura said decisively and smiled, more pleased with this idea the more she thought about it. It was ideal. She wouldn't leave Sasuke's side voluntarily and she knew coming back to Konoha for a wedding would guarantee being left behind for the child's safety. She wouldn't allow this. She wanted to be with him every step of the way.

"Are you sure? What about everyone else?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't need anyone else to get married _to you_. I don't care about having a big wedding, a white dress and a cake. As long as I have you and our child, that's enough for me," she assured him.

His smile was crooked, shy but honest and it caused the butterflies flying in her stomach that had nothing to do with her morning sickness.

"Alright," he said and tapped her forehead in his special, sweet gesture. "Let's get married."

Sakura beamed at him. She took his hand and together they went out in search for a proper venue and a priest to officiate the ceremony. They were going to marry and have a child together and Sakura couldn't be any happier.

.

.

AN: So this is my personal headcanon for their proposal in the blank period. I hope you enjoyed! :) Reviews are appreciated.


	8. Walk out that door

Prompt: "Walk out that door and we're through."

Note: Contains non-explicit love scene. Undefined AU. This was originally posted on my tumblr.

.

It was always late when he came to her, just as he'd done every single night since he'd come back to the village. After the first time she'd let him in, he understood that he had a standing invitation. Even though he'd never failed to show up, Sakura was still anticipating the moment he would.

They didn't talk much during those secret times when they were alone and hidden from the rest of the world. Talking was for the daytime, in broad light, in the open. Nighttime was for bold touches and stifled moans as they took pleasure from each other.

This time it was no different. Sasuke let himself into her bedroom soundlessly, undressed and slipped under the covers where she awaited him, bare and vulnerable to his every whim. After a few of those encounters she'd learned to forgo any nightclothes, lest they end up ripped on the floor. Sasuke was a ravenous lover, raw and passionate to a fault, but he had no patience to deal with flimsy pieces of wardrobe that barred him access to her body.

Just as every night before, Sasuke began with taking a hold of the back of her head and pulling her into a greedy kiss which took her breath away. As the passion between them ignited, Sakura felt herself depart from her senses and surrender to him, mind, body and soul. Sasuke was all around her, his strong presence intoxicating to the woman so hopelessly in love with him. Sakura drowned in him, in every bit of affection he gave her, and returned it eagerly, desperate to convey the depth of her feelings through mere touch.

Their vigorous joining left her breathless and sated, Sasuke's heated body blanketing her slight form as he also caught his breath. Sakura clung to his warmth, arms wrapped around his broad shoulders. She closed her eyes and counted the stolen seconds of their closeness, before he sighed softly and pulled out of her grasp. Then she watched him sit on the edge of the bed and dress without a hurry.

Sakura swallowed, gathering the nerve to speak up. "Sasuke-kun... you don't have to go yet," she suggested in a voice barely above a whisper.

He didn't respond, but his movement became faster. Her heart sank, but she was still willing to try.

Sakura pressed herself into his back. "Please stay," she murmured into the juncture of his neck and brushed a soft kiss there.

Sasuke sucked in a breath with a shudder, then pulled away to stand up, escaping her grasp. "Go to sleep, Sakura."

He wanted to leave in the deep of night like he always did, but Sakura couldn't stand it any longer. She needed him to stay, she needed to know that he wasn't just using her because she was convenient to him. She sat up, gathering the sheet to her chest. "Why do you keep doing this? When I think you're finally letting me in, you push me away like it's nothing," she accused with a glare. "Please, just talk to me..." she asked, her voice breaking.

"There's nothing to talk about," he replied.

Sakura flinched as if struck. This confirmation that she meant nothing to him was more devastating than she expected. So she really was just an easy lay to him. She held back the tears and stood up, wrapping herself with the bedsheet. He was already at the door.

"Sasuke-kun," she said in a cutting tone. "Walk out that door and we're through."

He turned around abruptly. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

"You heard me. If you're coming here only to use me, then I want you to stop. I'm not your prostitute," Sakura said, arms crossed defiantly.

Sasuke recoiled. "Is that what you think I'm doing? Using you?" he snapped and stalked towards her until he was towering over her. Sakura didn't budge from her spot.

"You gave me no reason to think differently," she replied.

"Sakura..." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "You are _not_ a prostitute."

"Then what am I? What am I to you, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, eyes brimming with fresh tears.

He put his hand on her cheek and wiped at the wetness gently. "You are... my greatest weakness," he confessed. Her heart skipped a beat. "I've been coming to you because I'm too weak and selfish to fight this."

"Then don't fight it! Stay with me!" she burst out.

Sasuke shook his head. "I can't. There is a mission only I can do. I'm leaving the village soon."

She should've been shaken to her core by this, but instead it only filled her with determination. "Then take me with you! You know I'm strong. I won't hold you back."

"This mission could take years," he reasoned. "You have a life here, I can't destroy this for you."

"I don't care!" she cried out, then took in a deep breath. "I really don't care, Sasuke-kun," she repeated more calmly. "I just... want to be with you. Please."

She turned up her eyes at him, steely with resolve. No matter what he said, she wasn't going to change her mind.

"Sakura, are you sure about this?" he asked.

She nodded sharply. "I'm sure. I love you, Sasuke-kun." She couldn't stop herself from saying this to him, again. It was the truth she was unable to hide.

Sasuke pulled her into an encompassing embrace. "Sakura," he released a shuddering breath, "thank you."

Sakura closed her eyes and smiled. With her ear pressed to his warm chest, she could hear his racing heartbeat.

.

.

AN: Thanks for reading! Please review if you like :)


	9. Everyday Heroes

SSM 2018 Day 1: Heroes

Warning: Drabble. Short length.

 **.**

 **Everyday Heroes**

 **.**

Sakura's running low on energy. She's spent majority of the night on making the antidote for a poisoned chunin team, a not difficult but time-consuming task. She slept barely three hours and she's already cutting it close for a morning meeting with the Hokage. Sakura brushes her teeth in a hurry as she dresses, then runs out of her apartment without breakfast.

She arrives at the Hokage tower with a few minutes to spare. To her delight, Sasuke is there too, and... in his hand, is that...?

"For me?" she asks hopefully, pointing to the object and he nods.

Sasuke wordlessly gives her a ham sandwich with cucumber and Sakura scarfs it down quickly.

Her green eyes light up when when he holds out to her a steaming paper cup with coffee to wash down the food. Sakura moans at the aroma of her favourite blend of coffee beans, cream and sugar, prepared in just the way she likes. "Sasuke-kun, you're my hero!" she exclaims. She chugs the concoction down and immediately feels the strength return to her tired limbs.

Sakura licks her lips and beams at Sasuke. "Thanks, I really needed that," she says. She spots a trash bin in the corner and hurriedly disposes of the empty sandwich wrapping and the paper cup. A thought comes to her. "Wait, how did you know I didn't have breakfast?"

Sasuke shrugs nonchalantly. "Just a hunch."

Before she can bug him for a clearer answer, they're called into the Hokage's office.

Sasuke is saved this time from revealing his ways. It wouldn't do for his cool reputation to admit that he saw her stagger down the street at an ungodly hour just before the dawn (his usual time for morning practice) and secretly followed her to make sure she got home safe. His lips twist in a frown. Sakura should take a better care of herself. She's been a mess since she moved out of her parents' house.

He'd have to do something about it.

.

Sasuke is supposed to have more of a downtime but the urgent request for help from the border village comes just two days after his return from the last job. He has no time except to gather his weapons and say goodbye to his wife. Too bad he can't find his favourite black cloak, it was all ripped up and he meant to fix it in his free time, but it would have done for one more mission...

"Sasuke-kun, wait!" Sakura stops him at the doorstep and he turns impatiently. She runs to the laundry room and comes back triumphantly holding up his cloak. "Here, I stitched it up and washed it for you." She helps him put it on, then fiddles with his collar. "Looks good. Be careful out there and kick some butt, okay?" She smiles and winks at him.

"Sure," he replies, still in awe that between working in her clinic, teaching the medic course and keeping up with her ninja training Sakura found the time in her busy schedule to repair his cloak for him. His wife is truly incredible. What he would even do without her? On the impulse, Sasuke leans in and brushes his lips softly against hers. "Thank you," he says, smirking at the light pink tint on her cheeks. It's so easy to make her blush...

Sasuke leaves for his mission in high spirits, wearing a cloak that looks like new. He's already planning to take Sakura out for a nice dinner after he comes back.

It may seem trivial in a world of indomitable powers and epic conflicts, but in the everyday life Sasuke and Sakura are each other's heroes.

.

.

AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews welcome.


	10. The Fire Between Them

SSM 2018 Day 4: Burn

 **.**

 **The Fire Between Them**

 **.**

 **1.**

Don't play with the fire, they said.

Sakura didn't listen. She had a selective hearing like that when it came to ninja rules. She could recite them backwards without a single stammer, but abiding them was another story.

When Team Seven was making camp, everyone had their assigned tasks to complete. Sakura usually gathered the firewood, then she and Sasuke arranged it together and he lit the fire. She was utterly fascinated with his every gesture as he made the correct handseals, took in a gulp of breath and released it with a moderate flame and a puff of smoke. There was something reverent and contemplative in the way Sasuke looked then, as if he was performing a sacred ritual only he knew about. It was entirely possible with him being the last of his clan, but Sakura wouldn't ask, too afraid to bring up bad memories for him just to satisfy her petty curiosity.

Nevertheless, she loved to watch him when he started the fire. He stood over it like a guardian deity, a thoughtful frown on his handsome features. The warm orange glow cast on his face made him look as if he was also made from the flames. A being of pure fire couldn't be burned, no matter how close he stood to the blaze.

Sakura wanted to be like him. She sat just by the campfire, held out her hand and played with the tongues of flames, withdrawing her palm when they advanced, pushing forward when they retracted, and again, only narrowly escaping a painful burn every time. It made her feel so strong, almost invincible, even if it was just a trick, a fast reflex and nothing more.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing?! That's dangerous!" Naruto exclaimed, interrupting her game.

"None of your business, Naruto," Sakura muttered and went back to it.

"Stop that! You're going to burn yourself!" he argued. Sakura sent him a piercing glare.

"Shut up. I know what I'm doing."

"Sasuke-teme, say something!" Naruto looked to the silent Uchiha for support, knowing that Sakura would only listen to him when she got in this kind of mood.

"Shut up, dobe. You heard her." Sasuke was of no help though.

While Naruto sulked at being ignored by his teammates, Sasuke and Sakura shared a look over the campfire. Naruto just didn't get it like they did. The fire wasn't meant to be feared, it was meant to be understood and harnessed. For a moment their connection deepened. It felt as if they were reading each other's minds. Sakura's breath caught. The dancing flames reflected in Sasuke's dark eyes, entrancing her with a glimpse of mysteries behind them.

When she blinked, the moment passed and they were back to being teammates, separated by the blazing campfire, not united through it.

Sakura soon went to sleep. She could still see those flames flickering in his dark, bottomless eyes.

One day, she would learn their secrets. Then she would finally understand.

 **2.**

Sasuke was always careful with his fire attacks, choosing the best path and angle to send a devastating burst of flames at his enemies. His impeccable aim would never allow for his jutsu to harm any of his allies.

When Sakura recklessly jumped over his fireball to surprise a rogue who used a water barrier for protection, Sasuke's heart stopped for a moment. She was supposed to stay behind as his support! His Sharingan registered how the scorching heat grazed her legs, then she disappeared from his view. Without a conscious decision on his part, he ran through the cloud of hot steam to check on her.

He found Sakura bent over a knocked out enemy, tying the last knot of his rope restraints.

"Sasuke-kun, I got him!" she said with a beaming smile, but all he could see were her burned calves. Sasuke swore under his breath and grabbed her arm.

"Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?" she asked as he tugged her along to the tree under which they left their packs.

"Sit," he ordered and she did so. He quickly pulled out a jar from his pack, unscrewed it and started applying the soothing cream on her burns. He might have gone a bit overboard, using so much of the medicine that the white completely covered the reddened skin, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He pushed the jar into her hand.

"Use it three times a day," he instructed and she nodded, wide-eyed. She was going to thank him, but he cut her off with a glare. "And don't pull this shit on me again."

Her jubilant mood evaporated. "What are you talking about?"

"You got in the way," he replied with irritation.

"I didn't! I helped you take down that enemy!" Sakura argued, jumping to her feet. She winced at the sting in her injuries.

Sasuke crossed his arms tightly. "You broke out of the team formation. You're supposed to stay back. There was no need for you to interfere with the fight," he told her off.

Sakura looked at him with incredulity. "I saw an opportunity to help and I took it! And it worked! You and Naruto do those combination attacks all the time! Why is it suddenly a problem when I try it?" she demanded hotly, green eyes blazing in challenge and Sasuke's inner fire roared up in response.

"Because you're not Naruto!" he snapped.

Sakura stiffened and took half a step back at his raised voice, but Sasuke wasn't finished, his words cutting her to the bone. "You're our support, you can't act like that idiot and throw yourself into danger whenever you damn please. That's foolish and irresponsible. Just look what happened to your legs!"

Sakura looked down at her feet, trembling all over. His criticism hit home. Good.

"It's just some burns. I can take it," she still argued in her own defense, though in a subdued tone. Her hands were clasped on the material of her red dress, fiddling with it nervously.

Sasuke felt tempted to touch her injury and see how well she could take _that_ , but he refrained. Instead he snorted. "There's no point to your 'help' if you're just going to get yourself injured on my attacks. Naruto can take a beating and bounce right back. Unless you heal like that, stay back," he ordered in a tone that broke no argument and stalked off, hands shoved into his pockets angrily. He was going to check on the captured rogue and cool off in the meantime, before Naruto returned from the chase after the rogue's partner.

Sasuke tried not to think of tears welling up in Sakura's expressive green eyes because of him. If a few harsh words was what it took to keep her from needlessly endangering herself, he didn't regret saying them. Not one bit.

 **3.**

The war was over, those responsible for the Uchiha massacre were dead and Sasuke was back in Konoha, brought back to sanity by his old team. All was well again.

Then why did he keep dreaming about what could have been? His revolution successful? Every time he went to sleep, he inevitably woke up to images of Naruto with a hole punched through his chest, Kakashi laying face down in a puddle of blood, and her... Sakura, consumed by his flames, her trusting expression twisted in agony as she was burned to death.

Sasuke shot up in bed, his pulse pounding loudly in his ears, and wiped his sweat-soaked brow. His Rinnegan was stinging like hell. Rubbing it didn't help, so he flung off his covers and scrambled to his feet. He was still recovering from the final battle, but the need to get out of that stuffy hospital room was overpowering at the moment.

His plans to sneak out of the building unnoticed were dashed when Sakura appeared from around the corner. "Sasuke-kun, why are you up?"

He didn't reply. He couldn't even look at her without remembering his nightmare in a vivid detail, so instead he ran. He climbed the stairs to the roof, jumping two or three at once, finally reached the top and burst out the door. The moon was waning on the dark sky. Sasuke gripped the railing and sucked in the fresh night air, the breeze cooling his feverish body clad only in thin hospital pajamas.

He sensed her approach more than heard. Only Sakura had such a distinct, _annoying_ presence that he just couldn't ignore.

"Go away," he gritted out, hoping she'd listen. But Sakura was more stubborn than that.

"Tell me what's wrong. Is it another nightmare?" she asked. Sasuke shut his eyes and saw her burning alive, crying his name hoarsely. Sakura took another step closer to him and he turned around abruptly with a swing of his remaining arm.

"Stay away from me!" he shouted and the black flames of Amaterasu shot up between them, cutting her off from him. The pain in his eyes increased, but now Sakura was safe from him.

She stared at him through the black inferno. "Sasuke-kun," she said with a glint of steel that he really didn't like, "a little fire won't keep me away from you."

Sasuke crossed his arms confidently. "I think it will."

She started walking towards him, completely fearless.

"What are you doing?" he asked, feeling panic. Was she mad?

"I'm coming over to you," she replied calmly. Two more steps and she'd reach the flames.

"Sakura, stop that! Or you'll burn!" he snapped in warning.

Sakura shrugged without breaking her stride. "Then I'll burn. Nothing I can't heal."

But these weren't normal flames, they burned hotter than the sun and nothing could put them out until seven days passed. He knew the destructive power of his technique better than anyone.

Sasuke watched in horror as Sakura carried on without concern for her well-being, then right before she walked into the certain death, the black fire parted, letting her through. A spike of pain went through his eye and Sasuke put a hand over it. The warm wetness on his cheek was definitely blood.

Sakura rushed to him, green medical jutsu activated. "Let me see," she asked, prying gently at his hand and he allowed her to replace it with her small, slender one.

The healing chakra soothed his pain and Sasuke sagged forward with a groan. Sakura held him up with one arm, the other up on his face still healing.

"Why did you come? You could've died," he said tiredly.

"Maybe. But I knew you wouldn't let it happen," she replied with the unshakeable conviction.

He let out a startled laugh. "You're crazy."

The green glow vanished and she slid down her hand to cup his cheek tenderly. "That's what love does to people," she told him with a warm smile, eyes shining with affection.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into her gentle touch. "In my nightmare... I kill everyone, Naruto, Kakashi, but you... you burn to death," he confessed quietly. He looked at her to gauge her reaction. She was frowning, but she didn't back off. "Aren't you afraid? After everything I've done?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No. I have no reason to be afraid. You chose a different path." She pulled him closer and stroked his back. "It was just a bad dream. The real you came back home. And you didn't let me burn."

Sasuke melted into her comforting embrace. She trusted him so much, it was downright naïve. The problem was that he didn't trust himself. Not yet. So he came to a decision. He needed to leave, to find himself again, before he could trust himself to return her love the way she deserved, fully and with no holds barred.

Even if Sakura wasn't afraid of his fire, he didn't wish to burn her anymore.

.

.

AN: Thanks for reading! Please review if you like :)


	11. Flowers

**SSM 2018 Day 8: Flowers**

RTN!SasuSaku/CharaSaku

.

Sakura was stomping through the village her parents had died to protect, returning the cheery greetings with a polite smile that didn't reach her stormy eyes. She heard the source of her irritation before she saw him. The distant girlish giggles and squeals allowed her to pinpoint the location of her annoying teammate.

Charasuke was leaning coolly against the wall, surrounded by a circle of his rather loud female fans. He was soaking up their attention like a sponge. One lucky girl he had an arm around was almost hyperventilating from his closeness. If you squinted, you could almost see the little hearts in her eyes.

The crease between Sakura's brows became more pronounced as she watched the same stupid show her teammate routinely pulled off. Charasuke twirled a rose between his fingers like he was doing a magic trick and presented it to the girl. Not to make his other fans jealous, he started handing out more identical red roses. If Sakura didn't know from Ino that he was a regular customer at the flower shop, she'd have thought he possessed some secret rose-conjuring jutsu. It didn't hurt that as his teammate she was privy to know that he also had a summoning seal on his wrist, which normally would be used to store shuriken. But Charasuke was just that, a flashy, shallow guy that would use a ninja technique for something as redundant as this.

Sakura snorted a little too loudly and Charasuke's head snapped up, his gaze zeroing in on her. He looked like a hound that just caught a whiff of a nice, juicy bone. Sakura quirked her brow at him, turned on her heel and walked off.

"Sorry, ladies, I need to go. Duty calls. See you later!" With a quick goodbye, Charasuke ran after his teammate to the disappointment of his fangirls.

In a few bounds he caught up to Sakura and walked next to her, matching her stride.

"Good morning!" Charasuke chirped.

"... Morning," Sakura replied cautiously. She studiously kept her eyes forward and away from him. She wasn't going to let him pull her into one of his little games.

Charasuke must have sensed her bad mood, because he remained strangely silent.

"What's our mission?" he asked when they stepped out of village proper.

"Just some clean-up by the river. They're going to build a sidewalk there so ninja were asked to prepare the terrain."

Charasuke hummed thoughtfully and she braced herself for a stupid comment about how romantic it was that they were going to be alone by the river, but nothing came. Sakura gave him a sidelong glance. He was walking by her side with a relaxed, ambling gait, hands jammed in his pockets. When he didn't talk, he could be a decent company. Even handsome...

Charasuke smiled when he caught her looking at the strong line of his jaw. "See something you like, koneko-chan?"

Sakura crossed her arms with a huff. "No and don't call me that. You know I don't like it."

"But why, you don't like cute nicknames?" He tilted his head quizzically. Sakura's fists clenched. As if he didn't know...

"It sounds like you can't remember my name, so you call me what you call every other girl. Be considerate of your teammates," she gritted out.

"Oh, but you're wrong. I call you kitten because of a wonderful memory from our genin days."

Sakura stopped and gave him an incredulous look. What was he talking about?

Charasuke noticed her confusion. He put a hand to his cheek. "You don't remember? But it's my most cherished memory." With a flourish, he pulled out a red rose and brushed the delicate petals just under her chin, making her look up at him as he leaned in closer. "You made the most beautiful kitten I've ever seen, Sakura."

She flushed hotly, from embarrassment, anger or something else—she didn't know. His use of her name in such a husky tone shocked her, but not as much as the old memory he dredged up. Their genin team had taken a mission to the ninja cat city where they'd worn those ridiculous cat ears to blend in. She'd done her best to forget it, but now it all came back to her. Charasuke had saved her there from the amorous attentions of some cats in a bar... by kissing her... Sakura glanced at his lips involuntarily.

"Ah, so you do remember it too," he muttered, looking at her mouth intently.

Sakura was paralyzed, as if he used some genjutsu on her. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for an unwanted kiss from the insufferable flirt, but instead she only felt the brush of soft rose petals on her lips. She opened her eyes to see him sporting a little smirk.

"You really look stunning when you blush, like a blossoming flower. Red really suits you," he complimented, then gave her the rose. "Please take it as a token of my appreciation. A beautiful flower for even more beautiful girl. Ko-ne-ko-chan," he added with a wink and started walking, humming a little jaunty tune to himself.

It took a few seconds for Sakura to gather her bearings. She got caught up in his pace again, dammit! "I don't need your cheap flowers, Charasuke! Flattery will get you nowhere!" She crushed the rose's stem in her grip, then winced as the thorns stung her hand.

"Well then, what will?" he asked lightly over his shoulder.

"Honesty, for example!"

"What makes you think anything I said wasn't honest?" His perplexed question sounded refreshingly true, but she willfully ignored it.

Sakura turned up her nose at him. "As if I'm going to believe a guy who gives every girl he meets the same flowers! Everyday!"

"So this is what it's all about... I see... You're jealous." Charasuke nodded to himself, like he just solved a difficult mystery.

Puffs of steam almost went out of her ears and Sakura glared daggers at him. "I have nothing to be jealous about."

Charasuke raised a doubtful eyebrow at that. Sakura rolled her eyes and began walking again. She was buzzing with irritation. Despite whatever he thought in that empty, pretty head of his, he wasn't a god's gift to women! To her he was just a pain in the neck.

"This is foolish, let's just go do our mission. I can't stand being around you for a second longer than I have to," she said icily.

"Sakura." The suddenly dead serious tone gave her a pause. "I'll prove to you my honesty."

She made a point not to look at him. With a disbelieving snort she waved her hand in a clear dismissal. "Sure, sure."

She would believe it when she sees it.

.

Next day, Sakura found a daffodil on her windowsill. She stared at it in surprise, rolling the stem between her fingers as if to check if the white, delicate flower, _her favourite_ , was real. The note attached to it said 'For my kitten'. The vein on Sakura's temple twitched and she was about to throw out the flower when she remembered that she'd once brought Charasuke a daffodil when he'd been in the hospital after their Chunin Exams. A shy smile crept up on her face.

In the end, Sakura got rid of the note, but she put the flower in a glass on her desk.

The daffodil was a fragile start, of what she didn't know, but she felt it could grow to be something truly amazing.

.

.

AN: Thanks for reading! Please review if you like :)


	12. Ghosts

**SSM 2018 Day 6: Ghosts**

 **.**

Team Seven stood before the house they were hired to guard. The two-stories building was old and unkempt, with the grass before it knee-high and the weeds growing wildly. A flock of black birds cawed ominously above their heads as they went up to the front door.

"Spooky..." Naruto commented with a shudder. "Who would want to steal from this ruin?"

"We don't know if someone's stealing. There can be some other reason for those suspicious noises at night," Sakura replied with a frown. She agreed with Naruto about one thing—the place really looked spooky... like a haunted house from the movies.

"Like what? Ghosts?" Naruto asked, sounding genuinely scared.

"Are you really afraid of ghosts?" Sakura shook her head. "You know they don't exist?"

"They can't exist if they're already dead, duh. I'm not stupid, Sakura-chan. Ghosts just show up and—booo!"

"Oh, come on! Sasuke-kun, tell him that ghosts aren't real!" Sakura asked their strangely silent teammate.

Sasuke pretended not to hear her. Instead, he changed the topic to the patrols and shifts for the night. Sakura hoped to go on patrols together with him, but it was more practical that one person guarded the entrance, while the other two patrolled the floors, changing location every hour. She conceded to this decision without complaint, mostly because Naruto also didn't get to patrol with her.

Sakura was on the second floor, when she heard a creak behind her, as if someone stepped on a loose floorboard. She turned around, kunai held in front of her, heart beating wildly, but there was nothing there. Sakura checked around to make sure, but she didn't find any intruders. She sighed and put the kunai back in her pouch. Of course, this was an old house, everything was rickety, creaking and groaning for no reason other than old age and use.

However, she couldn't help it when her heart jumped to her throat every time she heard a suspicious sound. Inwardly, she cursed Naruto's babbling mouth. He put those stupid ideas about ghosts in her head and now she couldn't stop thinking about it. After all, the owner had said that his grandfather had recently died in this house... Maybe the ghost of the old man was still around, haunting the place where he'd lived, unable to cross to the afterlife...

Sakura shook her head hard and slapped her cheeks. She needed to get a handle on herself! The ghosts didn't exist...

Suddenly, she felt as if some bloodthirsty eyes were boring into her back with malice. She stiffened and her breath caught in her throat, gaze darting around in the darkness. The shadows flickered and she saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

 _Stomp. Creak._

"Aaaaah! Noooo!" Sakura jumped up and swung the kunai around her. Someone gripped her wrist and the weapon clattered on the floor. Sakura punched out with her other hand, but it was also caught and she was pressed into her attacker's chest. At least he wasn't a ghost, she thought hysterically, then some other scary possibilities entered her mind and she started to struggle to break free.

"Calm down! Sakura! It's me!"

Sakura froze. It was dark, but she'd recognize his voice anywhere. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah."

A wave of relief had Sakura's whole body sag against him. Sasuke let go of her arms to get a better hold around her shoulders and she clung onto him, heart still aflutter after the giant scare she's gone through. "Thank kami it's you," she muttered into his neck.

He grunted in response.

Sakura realized the intimate position they were in and quickly pulled back. "Sorry, Sasuke-kun! I totally overreacted. I should have looked first before attacking blindly like that," she admitted her fault.

"It's fine," he replied stoically.

"You came up for the shift change, right?" she inquired.

"Yeah, Naruto's guarding the door now."

Sakura bit her lip. "Do you... Do you mind if I stick with you for now?" she asked hesitantly.

That was against their agreed plan. Sasuke frowned. "Why?"

Sakura shivered. "It's just... it really feels like something is here, watching from the shadows." She didn't see it, but she could tell that Sasuke was giving her a dubious look. It made her feel so silly about her fears, though his confident presence also calmed her nerves. His strength provided safety from whatever was hiding in the shadows.

"Sakura-" he began, but the shrill creak from above followed by tapping noises cut him off. They both looked up. Sakura instinctively grabbed onto his arm like it was her only anchor.

"What was that?" she whispered, wide-eyed and frantic.

"I don't know," he whispered back.

"It-it can't be a ghost, right? It had to be something living..." Sakura said with a touch of panic masked by a little laugh. "Ghosts don't exist..." When Sasuke made no sound to agree or not, she lost the last dregs of her bravado. "Or-or do they?"

Sasuke thought about the Uchiha district, empty streets where only the wind blew, sounding like the screams of the damned souls of his innocent relatives murdered that one night. He remembered the unsettling quiet, doors closing on their own despite no draft, the smell of his mother's perfume becoming strong in the air whenever he came to pray. The phantom sensation of his father's hand ruffling his hair after he practiced the fireball jutsu at the lake.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked anxiously. He exhaled.

"I've never seen a ghost, but... something remains. After people die, sometimes there's a piece of them that lingers behind..." Sasuke divulged slowly, with Sakura hanging onto his every word.

"So... do you think the owner's grandfather really haunts here?" she asked in a small voice.

Sasuke shrugged, releasing his arm from her slack hold. "Let's just look for a logical cause of those sounds before we assume it's paranormal."

"Right..." Sakura agreed, still unconvinced. Just in case, she kept close to him as they patrolled the second floor together, then climbed on the ladder to the attic. There was a peculiar sharp smell of something other than old dust and rotting wood.

They carefully looked around, being as quiet as possible. A flash of something had Sakura squeeze Sasuke's arm reflexively. She pointed a finger wordlessly to show him where to look.

Eyes in the dark. Watching them.

Her heart was hammering in her chest, muscles taut and ready to jump to action at the slightest provocation. Beside her, Sasuke very slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

He lit a match with a loud snap.

Something let out an angry hiss and pounced at them, but Sasuke already sent his shuriken at it, nailing the attic's inhabitant to the wall. The creature was still alive, writhing and spitting mad, and before the light flickered out, they took a better look at it.

"It's just a raccoon?!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise. Though she had to admit that made a certain sense. The old, abandoned house was a perfect place to shelter for wild animals. That explained the noises the owner had told them about.

"Be careful, there might be more than one," Sasuke warned. "If it's a female, she could have a litter hidden around here."

"We should catch them and set them free in the wild," Sakura said. She briefly thought about getting Naruto to help, but decided against it because that would deprive her of time alone working with Sasuke. Besides, Naruto a had terrible luck with animals. He got bitten and scratched the most out of their team.

Working together, Sasuke and Sakura managed to capture the remaining members of the raccoon family and put them in a makeshift cage made from an old barrel. When they finally came down from the attic, they found Naruto snoozing on a couch. Sasuke kicked him and Naruto shot up with a yelp.

"Ghosts!" he blurted out. "Huh? Sakura-chan? Sasuke? What's going on?"

"Naruto! You shouldn't sleep on the job! Sasuke-kun and I did all the work!" Sakura scolded. "Here, take this barrel and bring it deep into the forest. Open it when you get as far away from here as possible."

The confused Naruto rushed to do as he was told. With the raccoon disposal taken care of, Sakura dusted her hands off and pulled the loose pink strands of hair behind her ear.

"Another mission well done!" she announced with satisfaction. "Right, Sasuke-kun?" She gave him a brilliant smile.

"Aa," he agreed with a nod and a little smirk of accomplishment.

Sakura beamed at him again. Her fear of ghosts was as good as forgotten. However, she never forgot what he'd said to her that night.

Ghosts could be real. Just not in that one house.

.

.

AN: Thanks for reading! Please review :)


	13. In Emergency

**In Emergency**

.

Sasuke realizes something is wrong when he returns late at night. The apartment is silent and empty as his soft steps echo among the deep shadows. He has memorized Sakura's work schedule and she's definitely not working tonight. Yet, there's no trace of her coming home since this morning.

He checks the fridge, but there's no note indicating her whereabouts. It's a middle of the week, so she can't be gallivanting through the village with her friends to enjoy the night life. He knows her habits and more importantly, her character. Sakura's always been the responsible one.

Sasuke glances at the bed she shares with him whenever he stays over. It comfortably fits two people, but they usually end up sleeping entangled with each other, skin to skin, as if there's no room on it. The feathery pillows tempt him to lay down his weary head and rest for a time, waiting for Sakura to come back and slip under covers next to him. They fit so well together, like they were made for each other.

Sasuke shakes his head and turns to the door. He's in no mood to be alone, not tonight. He's had enough lonely nights under the sky to last him forever. Not even the comforts of the bed would make up for it. Only Sakura's presence, curled in his embrace, will appease his need for company.

The Konoha hospital never sleeps. Sasuke enters the deserted lobby confidently and taps the reception window with his knuckles. A blond woman with bags under her eyes looks up at him from her seat.

"Yes?" she asks tiredly.

"Is Haruno Sakura still working?"

"Doctor Haruno? Let me check…" the receptionist presses a few keys on her computer. "No, she's not working… Wait… actually, she's on a medical leave."

His eyes narrow. "How can she be on leave if she's not home?"

The woman cocks her head and gives him a pointed look under which he rethinks what he's just said. The realization of his error dawns on him almost instantly. He runs a hand over his temple.

"She's here, isn't she?" he more states than guesses and from the receptionist's expression he knows he hit the bullseye. Sasuke feels like slapping himself. He must be more tired than he thought if he didn't realize this at once. "Why? What happened to Sakura?" he inquires.

"Are you a family member?"

The whip-like question takes him aback. "No," he answers carefully, a brow furrowed, "but…" Then he stops completely. He's at a loss. How does he define what's between him and Sakura? This unparalleled connection that unfailingly always leads him straight back to her, no matter how far his missions take him, even other dimensions? This intensely intimate bond that's only between them, so deep and secret that speaking about it to anyone else would feel to him like a blasphemy?

Sasuke takes in a ragged breath and falls back on the reliable past. "I'm her teammate." It's technically true, but woefully understated. That's fine with him.

"Teammate?" The receptionist looks down at her display, then back at him. "You're obviously not Uzumaki Naruto or the Sixth Hokage and you don't look like Sai or Yamato," she remarks shrewdly.

"I was her genin teammate," Sasuke grits out.

"Then your team has been dissolved long ago and you don't have access to any patient information… for any of your old teammates. Sorry, but that's a hospital policy." She turns away, like the matter is closed.

With a titanic effort, he suppresses the agitated fluctuation of his chakra. It wouldn't do to bring a squad of ANBU on his head just because he got a little… annoyed.

"Wait," he blurts out. "We… live together," he forces out the admission, but the woman is unmoved.

"Really? Even if you're Dr Haruno's boyfriend, you're not listed in her contact information."

"Then just add me in there." He barely keeps from making it sound like an order. He hopes it's more of a firm request.

The woman shakes her head slowly. "I can't without Dr Haruno's written permission. It wouldn't be needed only if you were her husband or another immediate family member. You can come back tomorrow during the visiting hours if you want."

Sasuke grinds his teeth together as he begins to think of other options. If they won't give him the information, he will just find it out by himself. He'll search every room in the hospital if he has to, but he won't give up on seeing Sakura tonight.

Or…

He surreptitiously gives a speculative look to the unaware receptionist who busied herself with other matters. His Sharingan spins into existence with a genjutsu net ready to ensnare her mind when their gazes meet…

A heavy hand clasps on his shoulder.

"Fancy seeing you here, Sasuke," a familiar voice drawls next to him.

In a blink of an eye the Sharingan fades. Sasuke looks over his shoulder.

"Kakashi," the name of his old teacher is spoken tonelessly. Nothing to betray what he was planning to do.

Those gray eyes are too still though. It's almost as if they see right through him as if he's a thin paper sheet under the light.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asks.

Kakashi smiles under the mask, eyes closed and taking the U-shape that's particular to him and utterly fake. "Maa, I've got a terrible cramp in my wrist from all that paperwork." He gives a shake to his hand to demonstrate how sore it is. "I thought Sakura could help."

As far as Kakashi's excuses come, this one is among the least outrageous Sasuke's ever heard over the years. He lets out the small scoff, but doesn't contest the lie.

"So, could you tell me where's Haruno Sakura?" Kakashi addresses the receptionist who immediately falls over herself to be helpful to the Hokage. Sasuke steps back and watches his old teacher effortlessly obtain information about Sakura that just a moment ago was entirely forbidden to him. It stings somewhat fierce, in a way he's never experienced before, but he clamps down on the feeling. With his jaw clenched, he tries not to dwell on it. Instead, he concentrates on listening in.

She's fine. Exhausted her chakra and fainted. She'll be up and about tomorrow… or rather today, as it's already after midnight.

A weight comes off his shoulders, the bunched up muscles in his neck and shoulders relaxing slightly. He hasn't even noticed how tense he was until now. However, his mood sours at the reminder that the hospital's visiting hours will begin much later in the day. Waiting to see Sakura is the farthest thing from his mind. If only he knew her room number…

Kakashi thanks the receptionist for her help and turns to leave, making a gesture for Sasuke to follow him outside.

"Room 308," he says once the glass front door closes behind them. "Don't get caught," he adds with a conspiratory wink.

"Aa." Sasuke dips his chin in a subtle nod.

"And I will appreciate if you will not try to put any of Konoha's personnel under a genjutsu again," Kakashi remarks casually, as if it's only a trivial matter he's just remembered, but Sasuke receives the warning loud and clear.

"Understood," he replies.

"Good. Have a nice remainder of the night, Sasuke," Kakashi drawls, an adult novel appearing in his hand in a flash as he walks away into the night.

Sasuke doesn't waste time looking at the man's back in a futile attempt to decode his behavior. He's used to Kakashi's ways. Instead, he stealthily climbs the wall of the hospital and after a short while finds the right window. Fortunately, it's ajar and he has no trouble opening it from the outside. Cat-like, he slips into the room.

Sakura looks small in the hospital bed, with her loose pink hair fanned on the pillow around her head. Sasuke sits in a chair on her bedside and just drinks her in. She's a sight for sore eyes.

Her chakra reserves are depleted, but little by little they're growing back as she rests. Checking on her condition by himself reassures him better than any second-hand opinions, but he still lingers.

He greedily takes in every detail – the way her locks lay around her, her normal-sized forehead (he can't understand why she still sometimes insists that it's big… must be Ino's fault somehow), the long eyelashes over pale cheeks… then his gaze infallibly strays to her lips. He catches himself selfishly wishing to kiss her, just to taste her again after so long. He even leans in, but at the last moment redirects his lips to the side, the fleeting contact barely brushing the corner of her mouth.

Sakura stirs and he freezes, heart beating fast as he watches her like a hawk. He didn't intend to wake her.

"Mmm… S'suke…kun…" she mutters through her sleep, then settles down. Sasuke breathes out in relief.

He stays, how long he's not sure, motionless on her bedside as he contemplates the events that led him there. He can't ignore the glaring issue any longer. For god's sake, in this village even the replacement guy has more right to know about Sakura's emergencies than him!

It incenses Sasuke that what he is to Sakura is treated like it means absolutely nothing, when to him it's– everything.

This is intolerable. It has to be changed. As fast as possible.

When he leaves the room just as soundlessly as when he came in, he's calm again. He knows what to do and how.

.

After a good night's rest and some chakra replenishing supplements, Sakura discharges herself from the hospital. The last few months has been hectic, so she's relieved to head home for some additional R&R. The pair of fatigued sandals in the entrance clues her in to the identity of her visitor and in a burst of excited energy she barrels into her living room. Sasuke is sleeping on the couch, so she tampers down on a loud greeting.

Tiptoeing closer, she peers into his face. He's really asleep, his handsome features still as he breathes slowly and steadily. He looks so… cute. She smothers a rising giggle at the thought and runs a finger over his brows to smooth out the slight frown.

 _What is he frowning about?_ she wonders. It must be quite a grave matter if it follows him into his dreams. Sometimes she thinks her Sasuke-kun takes all of the world's problems on his shoulders.

Sakura shakes her head and turns to go when his hand shots out and grabs her skirt's hem.

"Sakura." He sounds a little groggy, but his eyes are already clear and focused on her.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun. When did you get back?"

"Last night. You weren't here." He sits up on the couch.

His tone is not accusatory per se, more like wanting an explanation, but his gaze turns piercing on her as he awaits her response. Sakura looks away to escape it.

"Ah, yes, I got a bit sick… just chakra exhaustion, nothing serious," she says with a dismissive wave of a hand.

"I know. I asked about you in the hospital," he reveals.

 _That_ gives her a pause. "Oh… that's good, then," she says awkwardly.

"They didn't tell me anything. Kakashi had to ask them for me."

"Ah…"

"Apparently, I have no rights to your medical information," he continues mercilessly.

"I…"

"You could've been dying in there and no one would have told me anything."

"Stop, I get it! I understand!" she cuts in with a raised hand. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, I just didn't think to update my contact information. It's been years. I'll have it changed to include you when I get back to work. Alright?" She smiles, proud of her quick solution to the problem.

"… No."

"Eh?"

Sasuke shakes his head and stands up. He easily towers over her. When he leans in, his smell envelopes her and her heart momentarily stutters.

"It's not enough," he tells her.

She cocks her head in confusion. What else does he want her to do?

"Yes?" she prompts him to speak his mind after a few seconds pass silently.

He takes in a breath, hesitates, then a determined look she really likes about him enters his usually cool façade. He plunges ahead. "If I were your husband, I'd gain all the rights I need."

She stares at him, wide-eyed, feeling like her shishou has just hit her over the head with a rock. And Tsunade hits very hard. Sakura drifts off for a moment as she tries to wrap her head around what she's just heard.

"Do you agree, Sakura?" he asks when she pulls herself back into the present.

"To what?" she croaks.

"Marriage?"

She lets out a choked laugh and quickly swipes an errant tear. "Sasuke-kun," she begins, putting a hand on his cheek in a light caress, "I think that's a little extreme. No matter what Kakashi or anyone else told you, you don't need to marry me just to be informed about my health. I can sort it out for you."

She expects him to be relieved and back out of his abrupt proposal gracefully. With his frequent trips around the Elemental Nations, she's gathered that she's lucky that he even gave their relationship a chance. She figures that one day he just won't return. He'll be simply gone, touring the far reaches of the world. Tying himself down to her, to this village that caused him so much pain, was never possible for him. It stung, but Sakura made her peace with it. She's grateful he's choosing to stay with her on his visits to Konoha, that he comes to her bed for comfort, that he lets her experience something so beautiful with him… She bites her lip to stop herself from blushing at the memories of those nights that always left her sore but wanting more…

Sasuke lets out a sigh. "You're still so annoying."

Her eyebrows shoot up at this phrase he's so fond of using to describe her, but he leans in closer before she can question him. Their faces are literally a hairbreadth away and her breath is taken away at the intensity he regards her with.

"You really think I'd sleep with you if I didn't intend to marry you?" he murmurs, so close to her lips.

"I don't know…" she admits, lowering her gaze.

"Today only made me realize that I should've married you sooner," he tells her vehemently and when their eyes meet again, he closes the minuscule gap between them. It's the kind of kiss that starts slow and gentle but builds up with the heat, until she's drowning in it. It tears through all her defenses, makes her malleable to his wishes.

"Marry me," he tells her when he breaks away from the frantic kissing for a second.

"Yes… yes!" she gasps and pulls him into another kiss.

Sakura feels his satisfied smirk on her lips. Then he takes her hand and leads her towards the bedroom. She follows him willingly, happy and excited. Right now, she'd do anything he asked her to.

It's a good thing that most of the time they're in a total agreement about things they want.

.

.

AN: Thanks for reading! It's been a while since I wrote something, so I'm a little rusty. Please tell me if you liked the story :) Until next time!


	14. Into the Jungle

SSM 2019 Day 1: Far From Home

 **.**

 **Into the Jungle**

 **.**

This was Sakura's first solo mission outside of the village. _A training mission_ , the young kunoichi reminded herself firmly as she slowly picked her way through the dense tropical foliage, careful not to trip over gnarled roots. Her sandaled feet were sinking into the muddy ground, giving her a disgusting slimy feeling between her toes. Sakura clenched her jaw in determination, trying not to think of all kinds of worms that lived in this muck and were probably touching her skin right now.

She had researched the conditions in this terrain before the mission, but nothing could have prepared her for the oppressive, wet heat of the southern jungle. Sakura was bathing in her own sweat but no amount of toweling could make her dry in this muggy atmosphere. Even breathing was harder because of the moisture in the air. And the smells! At least Sakura wasn't overly reliant on her nose to find the way. She imagined even Kakashi-sensei would have gotten a headache from the hundreds of various smells mixing together in a confusing cacophony. Intense flower fragrances were only overpowered by the all-present scent of rot and decay, which both only partially hid the more subtle animal musks. She almost wished for a gas mask like those worn by Rain ninja.

Sakura stumbled along the path that wasn't really a path, not one made by humans by any means. She would have preferred to jump on the trees like she was used to doing back home, but here it would have been nigh impossible with all the tangled, slippery and unstable branches forming a dense labyrinth of a canopy. She was better off on the ground, closer to the goal of her mission.

 _Shishou, why?_ Sakura sighed and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. She wearily adjusted the shoulder straps of her backpack that were biting into her skin. She'd been trekking through the jungle for five days already and her exhaustion had been steadily building up in that time. In preparation for the Sand chunin exams, Tsunade sent her alone to gather a certain type of mushroom that only grew in this specific rainforest. The chance to encounter enemy ninja was extremely low, wild beasts and poisonous plants on the other hand… Obviously, Sakura was expected to deal with any danger she would face like a well-rounded, self-reliant chunin. Still, it would've been useful to have someone to watch her back. On top of that, she planned to make use of this occasion to bring back some exotic toxins for her own personal study. As a result, she didn't get much sleep at night and her backpack was bursting with specimens collected on her way.

A suspicious rustle coming from the bushes put her on alert. In a blink of an eye, Sakura whipped out a kunai and scanned her surroundings for the threat, heart in her throat as she strained to sense anything or anyone approaching her position. When a small critter skulked out and quickly ran through the open space to its next hiding spot, Sakura's shoulders slumped in relief. She turned away to continue her march, a kunai in hand.

Cutting the lianas and foliage in her way, Sakura came into a bit of an open space. A marsh area stretched wide before her. Sakura looked suspiciously at the dark surface, rotted logs and algae drifting in the still water between clumps of high grass. Then she gave out an excited gasp when she spotted a strip of land in the middle, positively brimming with the mushrooms she was looking for!

With a burst of speed, she rushed across the murky water for the small island, not caring about the splashes. She squatted to inspect the mushrooms closer, then grinned. They were perfect!

Sakura worked quickly, cutting the stems of mushrooms so they could grow back and sealing them in a special storage scroll. She straightened up and stretched languidly in satisfaction. With her main objective reached, she could finally go home. She hefted the backpack on her shoulders again and turned around—

Only to face a gaping maw filled with rows of sharp teeth.

Sakura did something which for a ninja was an unforgivable mistake—for a split second, she froze. It was completely involuntary, an instinctual reaction that could not be purged with any amount of training. The animal part of her brain took over, choosing to stay still as she stared into the jaws of death in total shock, unable to react. And no matter how little time it took for her reflexes to kick in, it was still going to be too late and she knew it.

In a flash of blinding speed, something violently pushed her back. Sakura fell, hitting her head hard, but the boggy soil somewhat softened the impact. Blinking through dark spots flying in front of her eyes, she registered electric blue flashing lights, followed by a pained roar and a smell of smoke and burned flesh. She scrambled up on her knees to see what had happened. She was certain someone had just used a lightning jutsu.

What she saw took her breath away. There was a man standing tall over the fallen beast's carcass, breathing hard, a bloodied spear clutched in his hand. His hair was black, wet and wildly tangled, his body dark with what looked like mud and possibly paint ( _for camouflage_ , the analytic part of her brain supplied). Her gaze wandered lower and she couldn't help blushing when it hit her that he was wearing only a loincloth.

Then he looked at her and she stopped breathing for a moment. Even though he was wearing a mask, she got an impression that he was checking up on her too from the way his stance relaxed after a few seconds.

Before she could gather her thoughts, her mysterious savior turned to already leave. Sakura gasped loudly. Red was dripping from his other arm down his elbow. "Wait! You're hurt!" she called out to him.

Sakura pushed herself to her feet and fought through the wave of dizziness. She suspected she might have a mild concussion. She groaned, cradling her head and walked to him, spending more concentration than usual on the simple task of channeling chakra to her feet so she wouldn't sink in the bog.

"Wait," she repeated, softer than before. "I'm a medic-nin, I can heal your injury. You don't want an infection to get in. Let me repay you for saving me." She gave him an imploring look.

The man—no, the boy, she noticed, as he wasn't much taller than her and he seemed younger than what she initially thought, maybe around her age—stilled in consideration, then gave a small nod. Sakura smiled in relief.

"Okay. Okay," she said, gathering her sluggish thoughts. "First, let's get to the stable land. Do you know any safe place to camp nearby?"

The boy nodded again and headed off, but after a few moments he doubled back when he noticed her lagging behind in disorientation. He took her gently by the arm and Sakura thankfully leaned on him. She didn't even bother to watch where they were going, trusting that he'd get her there. If the ease with which she came to depend on him seemed a little strange her, she didn't think much of it.

Finally, they made their way to a secluded spot at the foot of an ancient tree. It was easily defensible, with the wide, solid trunk behind their backs, rocks to the left and thick bushes to the right. No more chance for the wild beasts getting a drop on one of them.

"Thanks," Sakura told the boy as she put her weight against the tree. She shrugged off the heavy overflowing pack from her shoulders. It landed with a thud on the ground beside her. She pulled out her medkit and water canteen before looking at him. "Come here," she said softly.

Warily, he approached her. "Don't worry, I'll just clean and bandage your wound," she reassured him with an easy smile. "Please, sit." She patted the even spot next to her.

He stuck his spear upright into the ground, then kneeled at her side. Their thighs brushed and he abruptly straightened up, breaking the skin contact. Still tense, his hand curled around the weapon, as if he was not ready to let it go.

To break the awkward pause, Sakura coughed. "Um, your arm? Please."

Very gently, she put her hand on his and pried it off the spear. He didn't fight her. Sakura held his arm with her left hand and poured water from her canteen over the injury, cleaning it. The gash wasn't very deep, but it was long, bisecting his upper arm from the shoulder almost to the elbow.

"Alright," Sakura muttered, feeling around the wound. "Do you feel any unusual pain?"

In response, she got a headshake.

She pulled a roll of bandages out of the medkit. "I'll wrap it for now," she explained. "I'd stitch it up for you, but it's not necessary."

The smooth wooden mask tilted questioningly.

"I'm sorry, but my concussion will mess up medical ninjutsu. I need to rest for a bit and when I'm better, I'll heal it completely for you. Can you hang on that long?"

The boy inclined his head in affirmative and she rewarded him with a smile. "Pinch me if I start nodding off, okay? I need to stay awake for a few hours."

She wrapped his arm quickly and professionally, then let it go. They settled side by side against the tree, Sakura with her knees drawn up to her chin, the masked boy cross-legged.

"By the way, my name is Sakura. Can you tell me yours?" she asked in a friendly tone.

He gave her a piercing look through the mask and she sighed. "I guess no," she mumbled dejectedly. "You're not much of a talker, are you? Trying to stay silent and mysterious, is that right?"

Even though she couldn't see his expression, he radiated amusement.

She huffed. "Very well, be this way. I'll go first and tell you a bit about myself. You're probably just _dying_ to know what I'm doing in this jungle, aren't you?" she said with a self-deprecating snark.

Against her expectations, the boy propped his cheek on his hand and leaned towards her in a listening posture. Sakura's expression lit up.

"Okay, so it all started when my shishou ran out of sake…" she began telling her story animatedly.

.

The masked stranger looked down at the girl he had rescued. The night had finally fallen and she had gone to sleep, deeming enough time had passed since she had hit her head. Her head was now resting on his thigh where he had gently moved it after noticing how uncomfortable she was, sleeping on the ground.

He had started a campfire before it had gotten too dark but he didn't trust the flames to scare away all of the night's predators. So he kept a silent vigil over the girl—just like he had done every night for the last week.

Unbeknownst to Sakura, her mysterious savior wasn't really a stranger to her. And when he was sure she was fast asleep, he finally took off the cumbersome wooden mask.

When Aoda had informed him of an intruder entering his territory, Uchiha Sasuke had found himself in a predicament he never would have foreseen. Had it been anyone else, he'd have dealt with them with no mercy or hesitation, but Sakura was a complication he couldn't get rid of with his usual methods.

 _Tsk, excuses. You could knock her out, drug her, cast a genjutsu on her, or toss her out anytime you wished, but you're still too soft, Ssasssuke-kun. Too weak to defeat Itachi._ The sibilant voice of Orochimaru mocked him inside his head while the cursed seal pulsed with burning pain. Sasuke grabbed his neck and clenched his jaw, taking the punishment.

It had been almost a month since his sinister teacher left him with nothing, no supplies, not even clothes on his back and told him to become the apex predator of this jungle. Sasuke spent the time honing his instincts as well as the mastery over the lightning techniques, but it was all put on hold when Sakura entered the picture.

With one look, he could see she'd gotten stronger, more confident, more capable in their time apart, however at first he was incensed that she would take such a big risk, coming there alone. She didn't know all the dangers of this jungle and she had no one to watch her back. Sasuke doubted she possessed the same immunity to poisons like the one he'd built up through Kabuto's disgusting cocktails and sadistic injections.

He treated following Sakura, watching over her while staying out of her sight as just another form of training. He had more than a few close calls when she almost found him out. Her powers of observation greatly increased and Sasuke learned not to underestimate her. He was becoming convinced he could leave her and she'd make it fine back on her own, when she relaxed her iron-clad guard for one critical moment and almost ended up as crocodile food.

His body moved on instinct when he jumped in between her and the attacking beast, a razor sharp fang slicing a long gash on his arm when he pulled it away just before the massive jaws would have clamped on it. It was the worst injury he'd sustained during his stay in the jungle. When Orochimaru sees it, Sasuke would suffer a "penalty" for damaging his future perfect body. Not that he cared much. Surviving Orochimaru's cruel and unusual ideas for punishment would only serve to make him stronger, more resilient, more prepared to kill Itachi.

At least Sakura was going to leave soon, which was a relief to Sasuke. He didn't relish the perspective of her running into his teacher or anyone that would be sent to summon him back to the Sound base. In the morning, he'd escort her to the edge of the forest.

Sasuke was jolted when the girl sleeping on his lap unexpectedly shifted. She made a distressed sound in the back of her throat, her face scrunched up funnily. Sasuke carefully brushed away a longer strand of her hair which was tickling her nose. She settled down immediately, but he didn't pull his hand back. Very gently, he traced over her cheek and earlobe with his fingertips.

Sakura gave out a contented hum, so he continued touching her. This night, being far away from civilization and possible onlookers, Sakura's obliviousness to his real identity—it all gave him an unparalleled privacy. He couldn't help himself. No one would ever know, not even her.

He petted her hair, marveling at the silkiness of it, he greedily brushed his fingers on the smoothness of her bare arm, then back up. He stroked her nape, then along her jaw and chin, stopping just shy of her lips.

That's when Sakura turned her head upwards, green eyes foggily peeking at him through the eyelashes and he froze in shock.

"Sasuke-kun," she murmured with a drowsy smile, hand closing around his.

"… Sakura," he said, feeling at a loss. She caught him without the mask, now what?

"I missed you… so much… Sasuke-kun…" she slurred sleepily.

"Aa," he rasped through a tightened throat. "Go to sleep. I'll be here," he told her in a low tone.

Sakura mumbled her agreement and closed her eyes, drifting off. Sasuke released his breath. With a bit of luck, she'd dismiss this conversation as a strange dream. In any case, this was a warning. This one annoying girl made him lose his focus, his edge too easily. He wouldn't let it happen again.

Sasuke picked up the mask and fastened it on his face.

.

Sakura woke up refreshed and after sharing canned rations with her masked companion, she had felt good enough to attempt the medical ninjutsu. There was just that nagging feeling in the back of her mind, like she was forgetting something vital…

"Did anything happen when I was asleep?" she asked.

For a split second, she thought she might have seen him tense up. Then the boy shook his head once. Nothing.

Sakura still worried at her lower lip in thought, then let the matter drop. It was probably nothing. She must have dreamt something and simply forgot. That wasn't unusual. She then turned her mind to more important things.

Delicately, she unwrapped the bandage from his injured arm and put her hands over the scabbing, reddened wound. Green chakra enveloped her palms and seeped under his skin as she concentrated on knitting his flesh. This was a fairly simple healing and it didn't take long for her to finish, leaving behind smooth, untouched and pink skin where otherwise there would have been a long, ugly scar. Sakura ran her hand down his arm one last time, making sure all was in order. She noticed a small, oval birthmark just below his elbow, which struck her as odd, but not malignant, so she left it alone.

"All done!" she announced with a smile, raising her gaze to the slits in his mask.

The boy tentatively tried moving the arm and found no difficult or pain. He inclined his head in thanks.

"You're welcome. You saved my life anyway, so this is the least I could do." Sakura stood up and put on her backpack. "Now, how do I get out of this jungle?"

The boy touched her shoulder and pointed the way, before setting off in the lead. With his help as a guide, Sakura traveled a long distance across the jungle in a matter of hours. Soon her surroundings became familiar.

"I recognize this place… It's near to where I entered!" she said excitedly and nearly ran into the boy's back when he abruptly stopped.

"What, why did you stop?" she asked. He crossed his arms and she understood. "Oh… right, you're not going back with me…" she said quietly, looking to the side, before lifting her face up to him. "Then, I guess this is where we say goodbye."

Sakura formally bowed. "Thank you for saving my life and guiding me out of here. I owe you." Then she straightened up with a smile. "I hope we'll meet again and you won't be wearing that mask," she added with a sly look.

He shrugged, giving her the impression that he would consider it, but no promises.

Sakura chuckled. "Maybe not then. Well, I'm going. See you next time!" she said as she pivoted and started walking.

After a dozen steps, she looked back. He was standing where she'd left him, still like a statue. She raised her hand and waved.

He waved back, the darker spot of the birthmark visible from the distance. Sakura was taken aback by the familiarity of his posture, there was something about it that she'd seen before…

She continued walking for a while, mulling over this and then the realization hit her. She whirled around, casting a desperate look.

"Sasuke-kun?! Sasuke-kun, is that really you?"

But the masked boy had already disappeared into the jungle.

.

.

AN: Thanks for reading! I plan to write for a few more prompts for SS Month. Let me know how you liked this story and until the next time! XD


End file.
